Take Me To Church
by WrappedInARiddle
Summary: AU: BL are besties. Brooke leaves to Paris for school. While she's gone Lucas's life falls apart w/o her. Determined to tell her how he feels he plots to sweep her off her feet when she returns. But she doesn't come home alone. She's engaged & getting married in 90 days to begin her new life in CA. Will Brooke get married or will Lucas finally confess his love for her? Ch. 10 UP!
1. Chapter 1

****Author's Note:**** So I know I shouldn't be starting any new stories, this one brings the total to seven open stories at the moment, but I couldn't get this thought out of my head and two-three stories I'm working on will be finishing up soon so I decided to just bite the bullet and post this story and get your thoughts on whether I should continue it or not.

 ** **Summary:**** AU Story - Set during senior year of college, Lucas and Brooke are best friends (never dated). Lucas always thought the quickest way to get Brooke out of his life would be to sleep with her. When Brooke is selected for a semester in Paris, Lucas's life falls apart while she's gone and he realizes that he's in love with her. Desperate to tell her his true feelings he hatches a plan to take Brooke out on the town when she gets home, only to be thwarted when Brooke returns home and she's not alone. Lucas's world closes in around him when Brooke tells him they're planning an end of the summer wedding before Brooke will relocate to California, where her soon to be husband is stationed. Will Brooke marry a relative stranger or will Lucas finally tell her how he feels about her once and for all?

 ** **Author's Note Part Two:**** So I have a wicked outline for this story… There are two possible endgames; it will either be bruilian or brucas… I'm going to leave it up to you guys to decide. :-) So each chapter is going to have a glimpse into the present (Brooke's wedding weekend) then the rest of the chapter will be the events leading up to it... Hope that all makes sense.

 _ ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything Tree Hill related, if I did the show would have gone a completely different direction._

 ** **Take Me to Church****

* * *

Chapter 1:

 ** _*48 Hours Before The Wedding*_**

"You can't marry him Brooke," Lucas said taking her hands in his, "You love me, you have always loved me." He reached up and cupped her cheek, "Please pretty girl, you can't go through with this, I love you." Lucas choked back a few tears, "I love you, please."

Brooke shook out of his grasp, "I cannot believe you are doing this right now." Brooke adjusted the _Bride_ tiara situated on her head. "You couldn't have told me you loved me six months ago? Six weeks ago? Hell… Six days ago?" Brooke crosses the room and opens the door, "I think you should go…" She motioned, "Now."

Lucas saw the look on her face and nodded, "I'm sorry Brooke I just thought you needed to hear how I felt. I know I would regret not telling you the truth." He stopped in the doorway and shook his head, "You know what, I'm not really sorry, you're making a huge mistake if you go through with this wedding. He doesn't love you as much as I love you, he can't." He leaned in, kissed her cheek and walked away.

* * *

 _ ***Six Months Ago***_

"So where are you going again?" Lucas asked as he cut up a pile of apples and arranged them on the cheese plate in front of him.

Brooke looked up from her sketchbook, "Paris, Parsons has a tandem program with the Paris Fashion Institute. I still cannot believe I got in." Brooke grabbed the bottle of wine and carefully removed the cork. "I get to go to all the spring fashion shows and I'll be able to shows my sketches to some top designers. I'm going to come home with a job offer Luke, an intern offer at the very least. The adviser that put me up for the spot thinks this will be a great springboard for my career as a designer."

He sat the plate down on the table and went to the cupboard and pulled out two wine goblets, "But what am I going to do with myself while you're in Paris eating croissant and sipping espresso under the Eiffel Tower? You know living it up at all the couture shows, wearing berets and shit."

Brooke stood up and poured the Cabernet she had just opened and glared at Lucas's sad puppy face, "Please, so you might have to actually DATE the girls you sleep with." She put her hand on his, "I'm so sad for you."

"Hey, that hurts." Lucas patted his chest, "Right here. I go out with every girl I sleep with."

Brooke smelled the rich aroma of the wine and plopped a cube of cheese in her mouth, "Again, please. Buying them drinks at the bar you pick them up in is hardly a date."

Lucas starred into Brooke's hazel eyes, "I don't want to talk about them anymore, I'm going to miss you. Are you sure you need to go?"

"Yes!" She said in an exaggerated tone, "What if I told you that you couldn't play basketball anymore because the camp they send you to is too far away." She sipped her wine, "I miss you when you're gone too Luke, I manage. It's only for a semester, what is going to change in four months?"

"You're going to miss my final season of basketball with the Violets." Lucas pouted, "What if we do well in the NCAA playoffs this year? What if we play against Nathan and the Blue Devils?"

Brooke cackled and covered her mouth to hide her face, "Please Luke the pussy Violets aren't going anywhere near the Duke Blue Devils. Especially not with Nathan as the captain." She bit into an apple wedge, "No offense."

Lucas put his hands up, "None taken." Lucas took out his phone, "I'm just going to let Haley know you want to bang her husband."

"Yeah, because that's exactly what I said." Brooke rolled her eyes.

Lucas liked when she smiled, the dimple on the left of her chin appeared every time she laughed. "Well if I can't talk you out of going to Paris, and I can't guilt you into staying here because of basketball what else could I possibly say?"

Brooke thought about a good answer for a few minutes, "I've got it," She hopped up onto the table and laid flat, "I suppose you could tell me that you love me," She over batted her eyelashes and continued, "And you're life is empty without me." She sighed and placed her hand on her face, "And tell me that I'm the only one for you."

Lucas took a big gulp of wine, "When did we decide that we were ritzy enough for wine and cheese?" He deliberately ignored her theatrics, "I'm going to order a pizza are you staying for dinner? I have beer."

Brooke sat up and smiled, "I need to go work on my sketches. My final collection is due before I leave at the end of the week." Brooke hugged him and kissed his cheek, "I love you, breakfast tomorrow?"

Lucas nodded, "Sounds good. I'll pick you up in the morning."

* * *

Brooke unlocked the door, "Rach?"

"In the kitchen," Rachel called out.

Brooke headed to their small kitchen, when she saw the marinara sauce splattered all over the floor she groaned, "What the hell is all this Rach?"

"I was making dinner and the pan was hot..." Rachel trailed off and motioned her hands in an exploding motion.

Brooke set down her purse and went to grab the mop, "Why are we staring at it exactly?"

"Because I needed to grab a new battery pack for my camera," Peyton called out from the hallway. "Hey B."

"Hey roomie two," Brooke smiled, "When do you think you'll be done taking pictures? This is going to make it impossible for me work on my on my final."

Peyton focused her lens, "I'm almost done," Peyton started snapping away at the marinara splatters, "I'm thinking of calling it suburban wreckage." She looked at Rachel, "I'm ready for you to go change now."

"Thanks Peyt," Rachel took three broad steps and she was out of the kitchen.

It was at that moment that Brooke noticed Rachel's tea length cocktail gown with patterned apron and finger waved hair. "Oh, I get it now, I guess it's lucky you were home to capture Rachel's lousy culinary skills."

"Hey!" Rachel hollered from the room at the end of the hall, "Watch it B or I'll leave these clothes on your bed."

"You better not," Brooke grabbed the mop and turned on the sink.

Peyton put her camera down, "I got it B." She took the mop from Peyton, "So how did it go with Lucas?"

"Oh you know, he whined about me missing some hypothetical showdown between him and Nathan during the NCAA finals." Brooke opened her sketchbook, "He told me he didn't want me to go."

"I called it," Rachel said from the hall, a towel wrapped around her body, "I'm glad you accepted the spot BEFORE you told him. He would have talked you out of it."

Peyton was walking back and forth as she mopped the kitchen, "I second that. You can't keep being Lucas Scott's cerebral girlfriend. He fucks anything that moves and uses you for stimulating conversation."

Brooke shrugged, "I use him too."

Rachel laughed, "He can't have his cake and eat it to." Rachel came out of her room wearing a simple t-shirt and pajama bottoms, "You're the cake B."

Peyton giggled, "No she's the too part. Because Lucas is getting the best of both worlds right now. He has Brooke, his best friend, someone who knows him better than he knows himself. He NEVER wants to ruin that so he keeps her at a safe distance and he has all his random skanks that he uses just for sex. He doesn't let them sleep over, he doesn't take them on dates, they occupy his nights and Brooke occupies his days." Peyton wrung the mop out in the sink, "So see Rach she's the too."

Brooke picked up her sketchbook and headed to her bedroom. "Well while you two debate the machinations of my personal life I'm going to go to bed. I am working on a very tight deadline, I don't have time for you guys right now."

"And you have breakfast plans with Luke," Peyton added, Brooke turned to her and narrowed her eyes, "Don't look at me like that, you two have had an upstanding breakfast date on Wednesday mornings for years." Brooke didn't respond, instead she decide to just stick her tongue out and go to her room.

* * *

Brooke jogged down the stairs and walked out onto the street, Lucas and his sun yellow vespa were waiting for her. "Hey there."

Lucas tilted his head and handed her the extra helmet that was frequently hers. "Good morning darlin. Did you get your sketches done?"

"No, close though." Brooke put on her helmet and hopped onto the back of the scooter. "I'll have time to finish them tonight, I have to go buy a set of luggage. Care to join me after breakfast?"

"You didn't finish your sketches," He pulled away from curb and shook his head, "That's it you can't go. I'm sorry, you do not pass go, you do not collect $200." Brooke pinched his side, "Ouch that's going to cost you Davis."

A few minutes later they arrived at the small coffee shop that they went to every Wednesday. Brooke got off the scooter first, "I'm driving back, I hate when you try and weave in and out of traffic like you're driving a motorcycle. It gives me motion sickness."

Lucas threw his arm around her as they headed inside, "No one drives Lucille but me, you know that." He walked towards their regular booth.

Noel, their regular waitress came over to the booth with a carafe of coffee and two mugs. "Hi guys the usual?"

"Yes," Lucas smiled.

Brooke nodded, "Can I get a small orange juice too?"

"Coming right up." Noel headed to the kitchen to put in the order.

Brooke looked at Lucas and noticed he was frowning, "What's the matter Luke?"

"This is our last Wednesday morning until you get back." Lucas started folding his place mat into an origami frog. "What am I going to do? I can't come here alone."

"I'm sure you'll manage." Brooke said, shaking her head, "So do you want to come with me to pick up a set of luggage or not?"

"I guess," Lucas huffed. "Can I take you to dinner Thursday night?"

"Nope, the girls are throwing me a going away dinner. Peyton said Jake was supposed to invite you." Brooke grabbed the creamer and poured it into her coffee mug, she quickly added the sugar, then poured in her coffee. Noel returned with her orange juice, "Thank you Noel."

"I didn't get invited. I swear, Peyton Sawyer still has it out for me after all these years. We went out for like what fifteen minutes when we were sixteen." Lucas rolled his eyes, "I should buy her a copy of the _Frozen_ soundtrack, she really needs to _Let It Go_."

Brooke laughed, "I'm sure Jake just got busy. We're meeting at 8:00pm at the gastropub on the corner so Jake doesn't have to go very far for work. It's going to be a great turn out, you should come."

"I'll think about it," Lucas sulked. "So is this the last time I get to just spend time with you before I leave?"

Brooke took out her phone and checked her calendar, "Yep. So you better make it good."

* * *

So what did you all think? Should I continue it, should I scrap it?

Let me know how you're feeling and show me the love... Review, review, review!

Thanks!

Krystal


	2. Chapter 2

Hi lovelies! Wow the response to the first chapter of this story was awesome. Thank you to all of you who reviewed (lovepink2much, thibbs65, sandygirl, aschly, britt, brucas, takemewhenoyougo, nakey23alwaysforever, dianehermans and guests) and set up favorites and alerts.

To the guest reviewer who asked if this was going to be like the movie Made of Honor... I hadn't seen the movie I had to google it. :) And the premise does sound a similar. So thanks for sharing.

Thanks again everyone!

Krystal

* * *

Chapter 2:

 ***48 Hours Before Brooke's Wedding***

Nathan and Haley noticed Lucas as he exited the hallway alone, they had watched him and Brooke walk down the hallway together ten minutes before. "I'll take Luke, you take Brooke?" Nathan said.

"He wouldn't have told her how he felt NOW would he?" Haley asked, before planting a kiss on her husband's lips. "Her wedding is in two days, now he just has to hold his piece right?"

"Well you know Luke, he's got the worst timing, so I'm sure that is what the squinty face is about." Nathan let go of Haley's hand and called out, "Luke."

Lucas walked over just as Haley hurried off, "Hey Nate, enjoying the party? I was just leaving."

"Let's get a drink first and catch up big brother." Nathan smiled and turned to the bar. "Why would you want to leave, this party is pretty great."

Lucas scoffed, "Yeah, this party is great." A few minutes later, fresh drinks in hand Nathan and Lucas made their way to the roof of TRIC. The silence was awkward so Lucas spoke first, "So what's new with you and Haley?"

It was clear to Nathan that he didn't want to talk about what had just transpired between him and Brooke, "Same old, same old. We're just getting ready for the move to Memphis, I start training in a few weeks."

Lucas shook his head, "I completely forgot about that, are you excited? Playing in the NBA, that's the dream man."

Nathan shrugged, "It's just a game Luke. I mean don't get me wrong I'm sure it will be unreal playing for such a big crowd, but basketball isn't my life. Haley is my life," He took a drink of his beer, "Memphis is going to be a good fit for us. Haley can travel to Nashville anytime she needs to for her music, when the Grizzlies drafted me it was like fate."

"You're lucky Nate, it's always been so easy for you and Haley." Lucas rubbed his head.

Nathan chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Sure it has. We have had our difficulties like other people, the key to any relationship is honesty." Nathan hesitated, "That's why Davis is so angry with you, you lied to her."

"Is it really lying if I didn't know how I felt about her?" Lucas asked.

"That's the worst kind man," Nathan slapped Lucas on the back, "Because you weren't just lying to her, you were lying to yourself."

* * *

Haley knocked on the door to one of dressing rooms in the back, "I told you t-" Brooke started, "Hey Haley." Brooke opened the door and let Haley come in.

"Hey tigger, you want to talk about?" Haley asked before she sat down on the red couch in the corner.

"No," Brooke huffed in frustration, "Why did he have to tell me how he felt now. Julian and I are getting married in two days."

"Can I ask you something that might get me strangled?" Haley paused, Brooke didn't respond so she continued, "I understand being upset about Lucas's bag timing, but you seem REALLY upset. Do you have feelings for Lucas?"

Brooke glared at her best friend, "What do you want me to say tutor girl? You want me to say that I'm in love with Lucas?"

"You can say that if it's the truth," Haley gripped her hand.

Brooke shrugged, "I have loved Lucas in one capacity or another since high school." Brooke stood up and adjusted herself in the full length mirror behind the door. She rubbed at the mascara smudged under her eyes and took off her _Bride_ tiara. She tilted her head upside down and fluffed her hair. "But let's be real Hales he's only telling me he loves me now because I'm getting married. I cannot stand still because he doesn't want us to change." Brooke put her hand on the doorknob, "I am getting married on Sunday and there is NOTHING Lucas Scott can do to stop it."

* * *

 ***6 Months Ago***

Jake stood up and got the party's attention, "Hi guys, first of all thanks for coming. I know eating in a bar can be an experience but I couldn't miss my lady B's going away party. We are all so incredibly proud of you," Jake looked at Brooke and she blew him a kiss. "Brooke and I have been friends since freshman year of high school, she actually introduced me to the woman that makes my heart sing, the lovely Peyton Sawyer."

Peyton stood up, "Thank you honey. So B. Davis I have a present for you," she picked up the remote that controlled the television wall behind her, "Our family is small, and a little broken but it's ours and we are all we have. We are fiercely loyal and close knit, some people would argue that we're too close," Peyton looked around the table at the familiar faces of Rachel, Chase, Mouth, Millicent and Brooke. 'Where is Lucas?' she asked herself. "Dysfunctional or not, we all wanted to get together to celebrate you tonight, but a few of us our missing," she turned on the television.

"Hey tigger," Haley said from the screen, Nathan was sitting next to her. "We're sorry we couldn't be there tonight, but traveling to New York right now just wasn't in the cards, so we are skyping instead." She looked at Nathan, "Anything to add?"

"Davis, don't forget the pepper spray I gave you a few years ago." Nathan smiled, "Good luck on your collection presentation, but don't forget about us and come home soon." Nathan smiled again, "Oh! Remember we love you and we can't wait to go on this journey with you." Nathan looked down like he was looking at notes, "Hales."

"Call me when you land, you know I'm the mother hen of this funky bunch." Haley wiped her eyes, "We love you, stay in constant contact, good luck." Haley blew kisses to the screen.

Brooke smiled and wiped at her own face, she took out her phone and sent Haley a text, _I love you tutor girl. I will talk to you when I get settled in my dorm. Xoxo B_. Peyton turned off the television, "Alright, let's all raise our glasses and toast to Brooke and this new Parisian adventure she's about to embark on." Peyton raised her glass, "To Brooke."

The group added in unison, "To Brooke."

The front door to the bar opened and Lucas stumbled inside, "To Brooke!" Brooke smiled until she saw that he wasn't alone.

* * *

"Hey," the bartender called out to Lucas, "You can't drink that in here."

Lucas pointed to his chest and looked around, "Oh you were talking to me." Lucas took another drink of the concealed bottle, "Here," he placed it down on the bar, "It's finished."

Jake cut him off before he got to the table, "What are you doing showing up like this? This is Brooke's night, why are you trying to ruin it?"

Lucas laughed, "I'm not ruining anything," he spit, "I'm just a little late is all." He caught eyes with Brooke, "Brooke! I brought a DATE." He wrapped his arms around the platinum blonde on his arm, "This is Bambi my date."

Brooke walked over to the conversation, "Hi Luke."

When Lucas saw her he kissed Bambi hard, "Oh hi Brooke, I forgot you were going to be here."

"This is my party," she said with a glare.

"This is my party," Lucas mocked, "Well this is Bambi my date. Sorry we're late we were having sex." Lucas said two inches from Brooke's face.

Jake put his hand on Lucas's chest, "Hey buddy, how about I call you a cab. You can get home and sleep it off."

"I'll leave in a second," he threw a small bag in Brooke's direction. "I saw this and thought of you."

Brooke opened the bag and took out the tissue paper, "It's empty Lucas."

"Is it?" Lucas asked, patting down his pockets. "Shit... Here." He handed her a clear bag, "Since you insist on going to France you're going to have to dress like one."

Brooke opened the bag, "It's a raspberry beret." She smiled, "That's really funny because I got you som-" She stopped when Bambi started kissing him again.

A few minutes later they pulled apart, "Shit," He smiled sheepishly, "I forgot you were there Bavis. What were you saying?"

"Nevermind," Brooke said before walking away.

* * *

Lucas knocked on the door, Rachel answered, "Hello asshole."

Rachel stood in the doorway, "Move Rach, I'm here to take Brooke to the airport."

"She already left, Jake and Peyton took her" Rachel folded her arms across her chest, "I've known you a long time Lucas and I never thought I would see the day that you burned Brooke, but I guess I was wrong. The stunt you pulled last night was a new low even for you. I mean she's going to Paris, not the moon."

"I know she's here Rachel, I got a car service so I could take her to the airport. We confirmed it at breakfast on Wednesday." Lucas sulked, "Now please don't make me force you to move." Rachel rolled her eyes and opened the door so Lucas could come in. He went to Brooke's room and knocked on the door, "Brooke, honey I'm so sorry. I was an ass last night, please let's put this behind us and go to the airport, I don't want to ruin our last few hours together." When she didn't answer he opened the door.

She wasn't in her room, "I told you she left with Jake and Peyton." Rachel called from the hallway.

Lucas noticed the hatbox on the bed with a note card addressed to him. He sat down on her bed and opened the note:

 _Luke:_

 _I saw this in a vintage shop and I thought it was perfect. Please behave while I'm gone, that's an awfully long trip just for bail money. I would only be able to do it once, twice tops. Jake set me up with an international sim card so we can still talk and skype often. Do me a favor please... Have one amazing, thought provoking, core shaking moment while I'm in Paris. So when I return we can talk about what I missed that one time I went to Paris..._

 _Good luck with basketball, kick ass and take names. And if by some chance you do go all the way in the NCAA Championships and you kick Nathan's behind all over the court and win (like I know you can... shhh don't tell anyone). I want you to close your eyes and think of the one person you want with you when all your dreams come true... When that person enters your mind open your eyes Luke, because the best dreams happen when you are awake._

 _Love, B_

He opened the box and smiled, "What's in the box?" Rachel said from the door, "I asked her, she wouldn't tell me."

"It's a raspberry beret." Lucas held the felt raspberry colored beret in his hands, he touched the thin black trim and smiled, "The kind you find in a second hand store." He closed his eyes and remembered his actions from the night before, Rachel speaking pulled him from his thoughts.

"That's Prince right?" Rachel asked pulling her robe tighter.

"Yep, I screwed up Rachel. I screwed up big time." Lucas stood up and put the beret back in the box.

"You got that right Scott," Rachel moved so he could leave Brooke's bedroom, "Well lucky for you, you have four months to figure out the best way to apologize. But knowing Brooke, she'll forgive you no matter what you say."

* * *

What did you guys think... Lucas is a bit of a jerk in this chapter... Hope that didn't turn any of you off... :)

So show me the love, you know what to do, press that button and review, review, review!

Thanks!

Krystal


	3. Chapter 3

Hi lovelies! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorite'd this story (naley23alwaysforever, takemewhenyougo, thibbs65, brit, sandygirl, brucas, aschly, dianehermans and guests) you guys rock. :) Oh and takemewhenyougo I am happy to report this chapter is longer than the last one. ;)

Thanks!

Krystal

* * *

Chapter 3:

 ***36 Hours Before Brooke's Wedding***

Peyton knocked on the door, "Brooke?" There was no answer, "I know it's early but I need to know where the centerpieces for brunch are supposed to go? The florist is early, I don't think Sarah is here yet." There was still no answer, "Brooke?" she opened the door and saw that Brooke's bed was empty and it didn't look slept in. She took out her phone and called Rachel.

"Hello?" Rachel said with a yawn.

"Hey, it's Peyton is Brooke with you?" Peyton crossed her fingers.

Rachel yawned again and Peyton heard her wrestling around, "No, last time I saw her was at the party last night. I saw her go off somewhere with Lucas, then I lost her, but Jake then put us on Julian distraction duty. She's probably somewhere with Julian. I would be humping like mad before the archaic night apart begins."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Brooke isn't like that Rach."

Rachel yawned again, "She would be if she was marrying Lucas."

* * *

Brooke was in the zone, running in Tree Hill was safer than running in New York City she told herself. She sped up and ran over the familiar bridge and pumped hard, causing her lungs to throb, as if they would burst. She stopped at the end of the bridge and jogged in place. She smiled at the sunlight peaking through the bridge trusses. She looked for the trail that led down to the riverbed, she stretched her arms above her head and walked down to the river. She sat down next to the flowing water and took a deep breath, "What to do?" She said aloud, touching her lips, "What to do?" Brooke pulled out her phone and opened a document that contained her wedding vows. She read them over again, "These are just terrible."

"What's terrible?" A voice called out from behind her.

"Jesus Christ!" Brooke jumped up. "Lucas you scared me." She slapped him in the shoulder, "What are you doing here?"

"This is my favorite spot in Tree Hill." Lucas said with a grin. "Now tell me what is terrible?"

"My vows, I can't think of the right things to say." Brooke glared, "And no you don't Lucas Scott, this is MY favorite spot, it's always been my spot. I claimed it way back when before we started high school."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at how upset she seemed, "You are beautiful when you're angry." He stepped closer to her ans whispered, "If you truly loved him the words would come naturally."

She folded her arms across her chest, "Shut up Lucas," she huffed. "You just had to ruin my gorgeous morning run didn't you? I'm pretty certain this is the reason why I bought a treadmill, you can't bother me when I'm alone in my room." She walked back towards the trail.

"Don't you want to know why this is my spot?" Lucas asked, following her. "I only get under your skin because you don't want to admit that you love me too. You see I'm the wild card, Julian is a sure thing. I'm sure you could have a nice life with Julian, but you won't ever have the passion, the spark, the heat that we have."

"We have heat, I just didn't share that with you because I knew it would make you uncomfortable." Brooke forced a smile.

Lucas cackled, "Please we've never had any issues over-sharing in the past, you didn't say anything because you're scared if it isn't there already it isn't ever going to come." Lucas reached for her arm, "Now don't you want to know why this place is my spot?"

No, because it isn't important." Brooke moved out of his grasp and continued up the trail.

"Oh but it is," Lucas jogged around her and stopped in the middle of the trail right in front of her, "This is where I came when my whole life fell apart. This is where I was when I realized I was in love with you."

Brooke kinked her eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Lucas turned, "You said it wasn't important."

* * *

 ***Five Months Ago***

"Bonjour it's Brooke leave me a message. I'll call you back as soon as I can. Au revoir." Lucas tapped the phone against his cheek before he spoke, "Brooke it's me Luke, I've called at least a dozen times and you haven't called me back. I'm sorry for my behavior at your going away party, but you can't avoid me forever. Paris is really not that big of a place, I promise you... You don't want me flying over there and going all American and embarrassing you so please please please call me back." Lucas sighed into the receiver, "I miss you pretty girl." Lucas went to continue when he heard the beep for the end of the recording. "Shit," he said when he hung up, he dialed the second number on his speed dial.

"Hey big brother, how are you?" Nathan answered.

"I'm thinking about flying down to Durham this weekend, I don't have any classes Friday or Monday. What does your schedule look like?" Lucas drummed a pencil on the table in front of him.

"She's still avoiding you huh?" Nathan replied with a laugh.

Lucas huffed, "Is she talking to everyone BUT me, that's so childish of her."

"That's rich coming from the guy that showed up at her party wasted with a girl named after a sad Disney animal on his arm." Nathan paused, "So are you flying down here to mope? Because if you are, ain't no one got time for that."

Haley came into the room, "Who are you talking to?" she asked.

"Luke of course. He wants to come down this weekend so he doesn't listen to _Creep_ by Radiohead and take a straight razor to his wrists and end his pathetic existence."

"That's fucked up Nate, I'm not suicidal." Lucas rubbed his head, "Just... why hasn't she called man? She has talked to all of you, she even skyped with Peyton ans Rachel."

Nathan put the phone on speaker, "Have you apologized?" Haley asked.

"I've called several times, I sent a few emails. Sad facebook emojis, tried to skype when I saw she was on." Lucas sighed, "I really fucked up this time and she's too far away for my charm to work."

"You did, big time." Haley sounded far away, "If you want to come down that's fine but I would really like to enjoy this visit. So no sad sack behavior, or I'll call your mother."

"Scouts honor," Lucas said, "I'll see you guys Friday afternoon."

"Bye Luke," Nathan and Haley said together.

* * *

Lucas's phone rang when he got on the airplane, the flight attendant who had just directed him to his seat was staring at him, he quickly pulled it from his pocket and was going to send it to voicemail when he saw it was Brooke calling, "Hey Brooke."

"Hello lushy Lucas, how is Thumper or was her name Dumbo?" Brooke giggled.

Lucas smiled at the sound of her voice, "I don't want to talk about her, I fucked up Brooke. I shouldn't have tried to ruin your party and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"It's water under the bridge Luke. So how is life in New York? Are you getting along alright without me?"

Lucas noticed the flight attendant from before was still staring at him on his phone, "I'm managing all right I suppose. I miss you though, any chance I could talk you into meeting me in North Carolina this weekend."

"As fun as that would be I can't Luke, I'm sorry." Brooke doodled in her sketchbook, "I have plans with some of the people from the dorm, we're going to go out and party it up Paris style I guess. All I know is I was instructed to wear slutty clothes and boots so I wouldn't need my purse. I'm telling you Lucas the tricks I'm going to bring home are going to make club hopping at home so much easier."

Lucas didn't want to think about Brooke grinding on random men in a french nightclub, "I never got to say thank you for my beret."

Brooke laughed, "I knew you would never wear it, but when I saw it you had to have it. You obviously had the same idea since you bought me one too. I wear it all the time, it's proven to be my good luck charm."

"Sir, it's time to silence all cell phones for take off," the flight attendant said.

"Are you on the plane right now?" Brooke whispered, 'like the flight attendant can hear me' she thought.

Lucas closed his eyes, he didn't want the conversation to end, "Yeah, I'm on the plane pretty girl I gotta go. Talk to you soon."

"Pretty girl, twice in one week. Boy Lucas Scott you sure do know how to make a girl feel special," Brooke said with a southern accent, "Be safe Luke, talk to you soon. Love you, bye."

Lucas heard the dial tone before he spoke again, "I love you too Brooke."

* * *

Lucas, Nathan and Haley sat down for dinner, Nathan handed Lucas a beer, "So did you tell Davis you're in love with her yet?"

Lucas scoffed, "I'm not in love with Brooke." He opened his beer and took a drink, "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"You've been in love with her for years, we just don't think you realized it." Haley smiled as she handed him a bowl full of mushroom green beans. "Now that she's in Paris and you can't see her everyday you have changed Luke."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "I've always loved Brooke, but it isn't like that. We are friends Hales, she knows me better than most people, why would I want to ruin that by having sex with her."

Haley dished herself a piece of pan fried chicken and handed the plate to Lucas, "No, I don't think this is about sex. If it were about sex you would have already tried to get her in your bed eons ago. This is about love, in the month that she's been gone you have morphed into some needy basket-case." Haley frowned, "It's unfortunate."

"She's right big brother, your girlfriend is in Paris and you're lost without her." Nathan smirked.

Lucas scooted back in his chair and put his hands up, "Please, I was a bit edgy because I couldn't talk to her. She said it herself, nothing was going to change while she was gone and it did. That isn't my fault it's hers. Talking to her today was nice though."

"She hasn't had any issues communicating with anyone else." Nathan continued, Haley shot him a death stare, "Hey I'm being honest. I've talked to her a handful of times, I know she's talked to Haley and the girls at least a dozen. That isn't including the video chats and text messages. Face it Luke, Brooke went to Paris and she isn't coming back the same girl that left." Nathan put his hand on Lucas's, "She's going to outgrow you and then what are you going to do?"

Lucas thought about what his brother said and if he was being honest with himself it stung a bit, "Let's just say for arguments sake you're right," Lucas stretched his arms above his head, "She's in Paris for the next three months what am I supposed to do."

"Tell her you love her you idiot." Haley sighed, "And if I were you I would do it soon, or you'll miss your chance."

Lucas laughed at Haley's last statement, "Right. Brooke has had exactly two serious boyfriends since high school. I'm not worried about her finding someone else while she's gone."

"So did you just admit that you have feelings for her?" Haley smiled.

"Oh God no, I have plenty of time to snap out of this before she comes home." Lucas smirked.

"Suit yourself, Brooke wants to be in a relationship, everyone else is coupled up, it's only natural to want what your social circle has. I mean there's me and Nathan," Nathan kissed Haley's hand before she continued, "Peyton and Jake, Rachel and Chase, Mouth and Millie. Brooke's is the only single girl in our click right now. It's hard for her."

"I'm single and I don't notice," Lucas squinted and rubbed his chin, "Brooke doesn't want all that shit, she wants to advance her career. She's told me as much at least a hundred times."

It was now Haley's turn to roll her eyes, "Brooke hasn't told you what she wants because she knows what you don't want."

"That doesn't make any sense." Lucas exhaled.

"It does in girl world." Nathan cackled.

* * *

Lucas went for a run after dinner to clear his head, 'could Nathan and Haley be right? Is Brooke tired of being single? If she had a boyfriend what would that do to us? Wednesday mornings would be out, movie marathon sleep overs would be out, cosigning presents would be out, suit shopping would be out, farmers markets, flower malls, museums, miniature golf, bowling league, basically our entire relationship would cease to exist if Brooke were to get into a serious relationship. No man would want to deal with his woman having a best friend that's as hot as me.' Lucas stopped to stretch, 'I never realized how much our relationship would change if Brooke had a boyfriend. She would be doing all the fun things that we share together plus sex,' Lucas tried to shake off his last thought, thinking of Brooke being intimate with some random guy made Lucas want to throw up. 'What does that mean?' He asked himself. He stopped again and pulled his phone out of his pocket, it was almost 8:30. "That means it's like 2:30 Paris time, she was going out tonight." Lucas said aloud as he paced back and forth, "She better be back in her dorm room," he said, he sensed the jealousy in his tone. "I'm calling her," he dialed her number before he could change his mind. It rang once... It rang twice... "Hello?" A man's voice said, Lucas felt his mouth go dry so he hung up.

Lucas took a deep breath, his heart was pounding fast in his chest, there was now a bead of sweat along his brow, "Why would a man be answering Brooke's phone?" he wondered. "I must have dialed the WRONG number," he reasoned, the voice in the back of his head told him that was impossible as he had pressed speed dial but maybe lines were crossed somewhere. He closed his eyes and dialed again. One ring... Two rings... Three rings... "Hello?" Lucas heard the same man's voice say.

"Julian, who is it?" Lucas's eyes widened when he heard Brooke's voice in the background, before he heard anything else he hung up.

"Shit," Lucas said, 'it's almost 3am and there's a MAN answering Brooke's phone. Who is this Julian guy? He wondered to himself, before he could drift too far down that rabbit hole his phone rang in his hands. He looked down at the phone and the screen said **_Brooke_** , "Shit!"

* * *

So what did you all think? I hope you liked it...

Show me the love, you know what to do, press that button and review, review, review!

Thanks again!

Krystal


	4. Chapter 4

Hi lovelies! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorite'd this story (naley23alwaysforever, takemewhenyougo, thibbs65, britt, brucas, lucy, lovepink2much, broodygirl, OTH, dianehermans and guests) you guys rock. :)

Thanks!

Krystal

* * *

Chapter 4:

 ***36 Hours Before Brooke's Wedding***

Brooke was getting dressed for brunch, but she felt a million miles away. 'Lucas Scott king of bachelor town has declared his love for me twice in twelve hours,' Brooke sighed, 'what does that even mean?' She was pulled from her thoughts by the light knocking on her door, "Come in."

"Hi B. Davis we just wanted to check on you." Peyton said when she entered the bedroom, Haley, Rachel and Millie in tow.

Brooke smiled, "Thank you guys. You ladies are the best friends a girl could ever ask for. I'm going to miss you when I move to California with Julian after our honeymoon."

The girls sat down on Brooke's childhood bed, "We're going to miss you too tigger," Haley leaned her head against Brooke, "We're all moving on with our lives huh? Nate and I are moving to Tennessee next week for basketball. I'm going to start recording new music too, so we'll see how that goes."

Brooke smiled, "That's great Hales. I'm so proud of you."

"Marvin and I are going to Seattle in October for his new job," Millie added.

"That's right, the sports announcer internship." Brooke pouted, "I'm such a bridezilla, I feel like I have been completely out of the loop and focused on my own stuff, the wedding, the move. I'm such a bad friend."

Peyton exhaled heavily, "Shut it B," Brooke stuck her tongue out at her, "It feels like the group is disbanding, we survived minor moves for college, but some of these next moves are across the country."

"That won't ever happen," Brooke reached for her hand, "We are just going to be further apart is all. At least most of us will be in the same country, Rachel is going international."

"Vancouver, Canada is hardly international bitch, it's like international lite," Rachel said glaring in Brooke's direction. "I don't know how I'm going to get through graduate school without you and Peyton keeping my ass in check."

"You'll have Chase," Haley volunteered. Brooke's face fell, "What's the matter tigger?"

Brooke shrugged, "Nothing, just thinking about Lucas. I'm worried about him."

"How come?" Peyton asked, folding her arms across her chest.

'Because he loves me' she told herself. She wouldn't dare say it out loud to her friends, she knew how they all felt about it. They couldn't understand how she could still marry Julian when Lucas had told her he was in love with her. She sighed, "Nothing... Never mind. I need to head down stairs soon, Ted and Victoria Davis have yet to meet Paul and Sonja Baker. It could be one spectacular show."

* * *

Brooke stood up and clinked her glass, "Hello everyone I just wanted to say thank you to our family and friends that made it out this beautiful day. I would like to give a big thank you to Karen Roe for catering this lovely brunch. Where are you Karen?" Brooke looked out at everyone and Karen waved at her. Brooke blew her a kiss, "Thank you again. I know a wedding weekend seems like overkill, but anyone that knows me knows that I never need a reason to extend a party." She paused at the laughter, "So after brunch there will be croquet, my groom's request of course, board games and cocktail hour. Tonight Julian and I will be hosting a murder mystery party here at the Davis residence and grounds." Julian kissed her hand, "And tomorrow evening this handsome man to my right is going to make an honest woman out of me." Brooke giggled as the tent erupted in cat calls and whistles, she looked out at her family and noticed Lucas at the back. He put his hand to his heart then headed out into the sunlight. "Thank you again everyone," Brooke bent down and kissed Julian's cheek, "I'll be right back sweetheart."

Rachel stopped her as she walked towards the arbor, "Where are you going B?"

"I need to figure out what Lucas was doing here, cover for me Rach?" Brooke pleaded.

"Cover for me Rach," Rachel mocked before pulling out her phone and setting an alarm, "You have ten minutes, make them count Don't make me come looking for you in these heels."

"Thank you," Brooke looked back at her party and slipped out and headed behind the house. She turned the corner and gasped, "You need to stop doing that. That's twice today that you've scared me."

Lucas smirked, "You didn't used to be so jumpy pretty girl." He looked around and smiled, they were completely alone. "So what did you need, it has to be serious, Brooke Davis doesn't leave her own parties early... Ever."

"You want to go for a walk with me, we need to talk." Brooke motioned for him to follow her. She headed out to the wooded area at the back of the property, she pushed apart the branches to the weeping willow and sat down on the hidden bench. Lucas stayed standing, "Why are you here Luke?"

"I was invited," Lucas said coyly.

Brooke huffed, "I rescinded the invitation after what you said to me last night Luke. I thought I made myself clear."

Lucas laughed, "You brought me out here to bitch at me?"

"What did you think I wanted," The grin on his face said it all, "Gross, I'm getting married tomorrow, there will be none of that."

Lucas whistled, "Damn, can't blame me for trying."

"What are you trying to do Lucas?" Brooke rubbed her shoulders, "It's too late for your games."

He sat down next to her and she recoiled at his closeness, "It's only too late if you say _I do_ , after it's just additional paperwork."

"No Lucas, it's too late." Brooke stood up, "You have had years to tell me how you feel, but you made it crystal clear that you didn't want anything to change. You liked our relationship the way it was. So I'll say it again it's too late and I think it will be best if you leave."

Lucas leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I love you Brooke, I don't know how clearer I can be. I'm sorry my timing is bad, my timing is always bad. We have spent years making fun of my shitty timing. I called you while you were in Paris to tell you how I felt but I was already too late."

"What are you talking about Luke?" Brooke questioned.

"It isn't important," Lucas pulled her in for an embrace, "If you want me to leave, I will go." He pulled back and looked at her from head to toe, she was wearing a lilac Grecian style gauze dress, he put his hand on her cheek and smiled, "You look beautiful Brooke." Before she could respond Lucas was gone.

* * *

 ***Five Months Ago***

Lucas let his phone ring one more time before he answered it, "Hello," he realized he wasn't going to have to try that hard to sound out of breath, his heart was racing and his lungs were pounding.

"Hi Luke, did you call me and hang up... Twice?" Brooke quizzed.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" Lucas asked, trying to sound sincere, "I was out for a run, I must have pocket dialed you." Lucas closed his eyes when he heard Brooke giggle, he could hear Julian's voice in the background.

Brooke continued, "Running at night huh? That isn't your usual style. What's on your mind broody?"

"Nothing, just a little jet lagged." Lucas immediately cursed himself for saying that, New York and North Carolina were in the SAME time zone. "You know Haley, she's a feeder. I felt like I needed to burn off the second piece of cheesecake I had."

Brooke wasn't sure what was wrong with him but it was late and she didn't want to pry, especially when she had company, "Well go enjoy your run Luke, we can talk soon. I talked to you twice in one day, if we keep it up I'm going to start to expect that treatment every day."

"I wouldn't mind talking to you everyday." Lucas said, trying not to sound desperate for her attention. "But I start training for March madness once I get back to New York. Are you going to be able to watch any of the games?"

Brooke giggled again at Julian, he was now making faces at her. She threw a pillow at him, "Jake is going to email me video of the games if I can't find them online. I told him the other night I needed to be able to watch my two favorite Scott's eliminate the competition one team at a time."

"Are you still going to come home if it's me and Nate in the finals?" Lucas didn't know what was wrong with him, why was he sounding like a needy girlfriend all of a sudden?

Brooke sighed, "Of course I'll be there Lucas. You think I would miss the opportunity to watch a show down between you and Nathan? It would be like high school at the Rivercourt all over again." Brooke yawned, "Now I need to get some sleep, I have a lecture tomorrow morning. Talk to you soon broody."

"Yeah, absolutely." Lucas said, "Get some sleep pretty girl, I'll talk to you soon."

* * *

Lucas walked back to Nathan and Haley's defeated, who was the guy in Brooke's room? He wondered, how long was he going to be in Brooke's room. Had his brother and Haley been right, had Brooke found herself a boyfriend. Lucas felt a dull pain in his chest, he opened the door and headed inside, "I'm going to bed."

Haley saw the look on his face and sat up and leaned over the couch, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Lucas sulked.

Haley folded her arms across her chest, "Spill it Lucas Eugene."

"I was thinking about what you two said about Brooke, so while I was out on my run I called her." Lucas sat down in the club chair across from the couch.

"Isn't it like three in the morning there?" Nathan asked, "If you woke Brooke the bear you should be happy she's all the way in Paris, otherwise she would kill you."

"She wasn't asleep," Lucas rubbed his head, "A man answered her phone."

Haley gasped, "What did you do?"

"I hung up," Lucas shrugged, "Naturally. So I figured there must be some mistake so I called her again."

"Isn't Brooke like speed dial one on your phone? How could you have dialed wrong?" Nathan said.

Haley hit him with a throw pillow, "Do you have to say everything that comes into that head of yours?"

Lucas frowned, "So I called again and the man answered again. Then I heard Brooke giggling in the background, his name is Julian. I froze and had no idea what to say so I hung up again."

Haley reached for his hand, "I'm sorry sweetie, she hasn't mentioned anyone named Julian if that helps."

"No, how could that help?" Lucas scoffed, "That means there's a stranger in Brooke's room right now doing who knows what."

Nathan laughed, Haley hit him with another pillow, "What? Can't you see the irony in this situation Hales, Brooke waited for Lucas to figure all this out and when he does, she has a boyfriend."

"No one said he was her boyfriend." Haley corrected.

"That's even worse, Brooke is having random sex with some dude she met in Paris." Nathan laughed as Haley pinched him, "Damn it Haley what was that for."

"You aren't helping by putting all that stuff in Lucas's head." Haley scolded.

Lucas laughed, "He hasn't said anything that I wasn't already thinking Hales." Lucas let out a deep breath, his head was spinning right now. All the relationship scenarios between Brooke and this Julian guy wouldn't leave him alone, the worst one being that he was just some random guy in a club she picked up and brought home. He knew about some of her conquests, oddly enough, sex was something they discussed often. Thinking about those past conversations made Lucas ill, "I'm going to go lay down. I'll see you guys in the morning."

* * *

Lucas unlocked his door and headed inside his apartment, he felt like someone was in his house, "Hello?"

Jake came from the bedroom, "Hey Luke. I thought you were going to be gone till tomorrow?"

"No today, I have practice tomorrow. How did you get in here?" Lucas looked at him, confusion on his face.

"Your emergency key remember?" Jake pulled the key out of his pocket and shook it.

"Did my super call you? What was the emergency?" Lucas wanted nothing more than to go in his room and go to sleep.

Jake shook his head, "No emergency, Peyton told me you were out of town. Your apartment is closer to the bar."

"You didn't fuck Peyton in my bed did you?" Lucas rubbed his temples.

"Hell no Luke, I wouldn't do that to you. Only one that slept in your bed was me." Jake walked to the kitchen, "You look like shit, are you coming down with something?"

Lucas sighed, "No, just tired. I had a long weekend with Nate and Haley."

Jake pulled a carton of orange juice form the refrigerator and chugged a drink right from the bottle, "So this doesn't have anything to do with Brooke doing the deed with some frenchie in Paris?"

"How did you hear about that?" Lucas asked.

"Haley told Peyton about it sometime this weekend, Peyton told me last night." Jake sat down at the breakfast bar, "So do you want to talk about it?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Lucas wondered, "Brooke is a grown woman she can do what she wants." Lucas put down his suitcase, "Are you leaving soon, I really just want to get some sleep."

Jake nodded, "I see you want to mope. No Radiohead okay." Jake winked.

"Do you guys have nothing better to talk about?" Lucas groaned, "I swear I am not that interesting. I'm not suicidal, I'm not going to be moping about and listening to Radiohead. It's not a big deal Jake, like I just said Brooke is a grown up she can do what she wants, she'll be home in a few months and this Julian clown will be a memory."

* * *

So what did you all think? I hope you liked it...

Show me the love, you know what to do, press that button and review, review, review!

Thanks again!

Krystal


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great... Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

Thanks!

Krystal

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 _ **-24 Hours Before Brooke's Wedding-**_

"What are you doing here Lucas?" Rachel asked as her and Chase walked up the steps to Ted and Victoria Davis's house.

"I was invited," Lucas smirked, "I told Julian earlier that I wasn't coming and he said I had to since I RSVP'd. It's all planned out, I have a character I'm supposed to play just like all of you."

Rachel put her hand on his chest, "Please behave yourself, I don't want to have to kill you at this murder party."

Lucas looked at Chase, "Is she always so feisty?"

Before Chase could respond Brooke opened the front door, "Hi everyone, I was beginning to think you all bailed on this thing. The only people to arrive so far are old, where's the fun in that?" Brooke gestured for everyone to come inside, "Find your names on the table inside, don't open anything yet. Julian is so excited about doing this thing, I want all of you to be attentive and follow all the directions."

Rachel laughed, "Relax B, we'll play along. Is one of us the killer?"

"I don't know, all I know is I'm the bride." Brooke spun, "That's why I'm wearing the white dress."

* * *

After everyone had enjoyed dinner and conversation Julian stood up at the head of the table, "First off thank you to our family and friends, this party is the only thing the little minx to my right let me plan or contribute to." He looked at Brooke and winked, "This is my wedding too dammit."

"No it isn't, you're just the filler," Brooke giggled.

Julian shrugged, "If you say so baby," He picked up a sheet of paper in front of him, "Alright it's time for everyone to open your "A" envelopes." He cleared his throat, "Your presence is requested to celebrate the blessed union of Marissa Martino and Nicholas Nowman, with a wedding reception you won't soon forget. Our night of festivities quickly turns into a night of mystery and mayhem, ending with one of you being murdered and the rest of you left to solve the crime. Will it be the jealous ex-boyfriend? The father of the bride who objected to the union? Could it be a envious bridesmaid? Or an estranged uncle who has depleted his stake in the family business? As our night progresses, secrets and clues will be exposed and your detective skills will be put to the test. So join us as we prepare to speak now or forever let a killer go free." Julian picked up his glass, "Take a few minutes to read the contents of envelope "A" and put on your name badges." He raised his glass, "Here's to a great night, chin chin."

Brooke opened her envelope and smiled, _'Marissa Martino, newly married to her boyfriend of less than a year Nicholas Nowman. You were introduced to Nicholas by the best man, Nicholas's own brother (and your ex boyfriend), Noah Nowman. Did you marry Nicholas to show Noah what he's missing? You and Noah shared a kiss on the eve of your wedding, you thought you were alone but did someone catch you?'_ Brooke scanned the rest of the information sheet and laughed when she got to the end, ' _YOU ARE THE VICTIM'_ "Of course."

Julian stood up, "I am your host and," He pulled a badge sticker out of his pocket and stuck it on the lapel of his jacket, "Detective Dickie Darden, any and all guesses on who the killer is come to me for confirmation. Now that doesn't mean I know who the killer or the victim are. The results will be read at the end of the night and a winner will be announced. Now can I have my bride and groom please?"

Brooke stood up and curtsied, "Nicholas where are you?"

Lucas walked up to the head of the table and extended his hand, "Nicholas Nowman, nice to meet you."

Brooke heard everyone around the table laugh at Lucas's words, she wanted to faint, she looked down at her sheet of paper and recited the lines of her clue, "Oh Nicholas this is a terrible beginning to our lives together. I'm sorry I lied to you, my father isn't really an investment banker, he's a high level hitter for the Gabrillo Crime family. Do you think you can forgive me?"

Lucas looked at his paper, "Marissa I love you," he looked into Brooke's eyes, "I can forgive you for anything..." Lucas kinked his eyebrow and shook his head, "Except seeing my brother behind my back."

The table erupted in laughter again, "Noah Nowman please." Julian said.

Nathan stood up, "This was a set up right? All the men here tonight and Lucas and I ended up playing the one set of brothers?"

Julian shrugged, "I don't know the outcome Noah, everything tonight was random."

Nathan looked at his paper, he jogged around the table to where Lucas and Brooke were standing, "Nick it wasn't what it looked like, Marissa loves you. You have to forgive me, I'm in love with Barbara Barrett, I was even planning on proposing to her tonight."

Lucas bit his knuckles to stop from laughing, "I don't believe you Noah, I could just kill you."

The table gasped, "Alright everyone it's time to mingle and get to know each other, the victim will be revealed shortly." Julian added before heading over to see his parents.

Lucas brought Brooke a glass of champagne, "Why the long face darling?"

"Very funny Lucas, if I find out that you switched envelopes with someone I will strangle you." Brooke fumed.

"You heard Julian it's all random, I didn't do anything," Lucas took a deep swallow of his drink, "Why is everyone threatening to kill me tonight?"

Brooke sighed, "You're just lucky I guess." Brooke smiled at Lucas and quickly walked back towards the rest of her guests.

* * *

Brooke grabbed a glass of champagne and headed to the room she was supposed to 'die' in, she sat down on the bench by the door and sighed, "What are you doing in here all alone? This is your party." Lucas quizzed.

"I'm the victim," Brooke brought her finger to her mouth, "Shhh don't tell anyone."

Lucas took the champagne glass from her hand, "How many of these have you had?"

"A couple," Brooke smiled, "Why don't you have one? Finish mine."

"Nope," Lucas put the glass down on the sideboard table along the long wall, "I have already had two, I'm done."

Brooke furrowed her brow and stared at him, "When did you start stopping at two drinks?"

"That's easy," Lucas sat down beside her, "When my cardiologist told me to drink only in moderation, it could complicate my heart condition."

Brooke looked confused, "What heart condition?"

Lucas heard the bell ring, "Aww, that's your cue pretty girl. The conversation about my broken heart will have to wait."

Brooke grabbed his hand and pulled him back down next to him, "No, you're going to tell me right now Lucas. What heart condition?"

* * *

 _ **-Four Months Ago-**_

"With March Madness in full swing let's talk about the true underdogs of this season the NYU Violets led by Captain Lucas Scott." The announcer said into the microphone, "If they make it to the finals they could face off against Madness favorites the Duke Blue Devils, which are led by Nathan Scott."

"Scott?" The other announcer responded, "Happenstance or relation?"

"Relation, Lucas and Nathan are brothers. I'll get this fact checked but I believe that would be the FIRST time brothers squared off in the finals."

"Sounds accurate Jim let's go with it."

"Now on to today's game," Brooke closed her laptop and picked up her phone.

She dialed Lucas's number, "Hello."

"I'm glad I caught you I wasn't sure I would be able to." Brooke smiled, "I was just watching your last game, you guys kicked ass."

Lucas grinned at the thought of Brooke watching him play, "Oh yeah, did it do anything for ya?"

"Yeah, sweaty men rubbing against each other is SO sexy," Brooke giggled, "I was on my way out, I just wanted to touch base with you for a minute. I miss you Lucas."

"You're coming home next week for the last few games right?" Lucas swallowed, trying his best not to sound too anxious, "Haley told me you were coming."

"About that," Brooke sighed, "I have my mid term a week from Monday... So I don't think I'm going to be able to make it."

"You haven't been home in two months Brooke." Lucas huffed, "I miss you, your family misses you."

"I don't want to miss out on any of the opportunities I have here Lucas," Brooke moaned, "Or what was the point of me spending the semester in Paris? I promise you if you make it to the finals I will come home."

Lucas softened at her tone, "Alright if you promise, I guess I can accept the fact that your blowing me off class on polka dots."

"The midterm isn't for my polka dot class, that was last week." Brooke giggled again and heard a knock on her door, "I have to get going Luke, my friend is here, I'll talk to you next week. Love you."

"Love you too," Lucas managed to get out but it was too late, the only sound he heard was the dial tone.

* * *

"Get in the game Scott, where is your head tonight?" The coach yelled in Lucas's direction.

Lucas felt his chest tighten, "I need some water coach."

Coach put down his clip board, "Alright ladies take ten." Coach blew his whistle, "Scott go get some water you look like hell."

"Thanks coach," Lucas headed back towards the water fountains, his mind was racing. Brooke had emailed him this morning that she wasn't going to make it to the finals game. The Violets were facing the Blue Devils and Brooke was going to miss it.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Owen, one of Lucas's teammates called out, "Are you getting nervous?"

"No, just having trouble catching my breath is all," Lucas stretched his arms up over his head, "I kicked Nathan's ass the first time we faced each other when we were teenagers, this time shouldn't be any different."

"Is your girlfriend coming home to help you celebrate our victory then?" Owen smirked.

"Brooke?" Lucas wondered, Owen nodded, "She isn't my girlfriend, she's my best friend. To answer your question, no she has an important class or something."

"That's too bad, are you sure you aren't nervous?" Owen put his hand on Lucas's shoulder, "You're really pale and sweaty."

"Nope, I'm fine." Lucas smiled, "Thanks for looking out though."

Coach blew his whistle, "I'm heading back, see you in a few minutes."

Lucas bent down to get one more drink before heading back to the court. "Pull it together Luke, she's missed games before. This is just another game, you're going to go pro and she'll be able to come to plenty of games." Lucas stood up straight and realized his arms were shaking, he felt his heart thumping through his chest. He sat down on the locker room benches, "Take five," he laid down on the bench and closed his eyes.

Coach looked down at his watch, "Has anyone seen Scott? I don't want to be here all night."

"Coach, I saw him in the locker room." Owen spoke up, "He said he would be right out." Coach's eyes narrowed and his cheeks reddened, "I'll go get him." Owen jogged back towards the locker room, "Luke, come on man coach is gonna kil-" He stopped when he saw Lucas lying motionless on the bench, "When I told you to get some rest I didn't mean right now." Lucas didn't move, Owen picked up Lucas's arm and noticed it just fall to his side, "Luke?" Owen knew something was wrong, he ran back towards the gym, "Lucas is unconscious, someone call 911!"

* * *

Lucas woke up in a room he didn't recognize, "Where am I?"

"Oh good you're awake," The nurse said, she walked up to the right side of his bed and felt his pulse, "Do you know where you are Mr. Scott?"

"No, it looks like a hospital though," Lucas sat up a little and rubbed his head.

"That's right," The nurse smiled, "Do you know how you got here? What is the last thing you remember?"

Lucas closed his eyes, "I was in the locker room, that's the last thing I remember. How long have I been here?"

"A few hours," she said, "Your vitals look good. I'm going to go tell the doctor on call that you're awake." Before Lucas could ask anything else, she was gone.

About ten minutes later a man in a white coat returned, "Mr. Scott, it's so nice to see you. I'm Doctor Randolph, let's go over your vitals while we wait for the cardiologist."

"The cardiologist?" Lucas asked, "What happened to me?"

"You had a very minor heart attack." Doctor Randolph said, he heard a knock on the door, "Let me get that."

"Hi Mr. Scott, I am Doctor Leslie, I'm the cardiologist Doctor Randolph called in to look over your ultrasounds." She put the ultrasound up on the monitor, "You had a minor heart attack brought on by untreated hypertrophic cardiomyopathy or HCM for short. Did you know you had HCM?"

"No," Lucas sat up further, "Is it serious?"

"It can be," Doctor Leslie replied, she pointed to the monitor, "Do you see that white colored area right there?" Lucas nodded, "Your left ventricle is thick, making it harder for your heart to pump your blood. Were you doing anything that exerted an exceptional amount of energy?"

"I play basketball for NYU, I'm the captain, we have a game in a few days, the finals actually." Lucas closed his eyes, "The final game is going to be the biggest day of my life, please tell me I can play."

"Lucas you were lucky this time, continue to live without a routine to control your HCM and you might not be so lucky next time." Doctor Leslie said with a frown, "I have been giving you warfarin, a blood thinner, since you came in. I would like to give you prescriptions for atenolol, a beta blocker which will help your heart pump more efficiently and amiodarone, to control your heart rhythm. Medication should control it for now, we'll need to set up monthly appointments until we find a regimen that works best for you. I'm going to be releasing you by this evening."

"You didn't answer the question doc." Lucas felt salty tears on his lips.

"You can't play for more than fifteen minutes at a time, I am not signing off on you playing till I get an EKG and I meet with your coaches." Doctor Leslie said, "I know it doesn't seem like it now but there is more to life than basketball, I want you to think about someone you care about, now think about them living without you because you ignored my instructions." She looked at Lucas's IV bag, "I'll be back in a few hours, get some rest."

Doctor Leslie's words echoed in Lucas's head, he closed his eyes and leaned against his pillow. A few seconds later he opened his eyes, he had the answer. The person he thought about first was Brooke, 'you can't die,' he thought to himself, 'at least not until you have had an opportunity to tell Brooke you are in love with her.'

* * *

So what do you think... Hit the button and show me the love... :)

I know I mentioned in the beginning that I needed your input on if this story was going to be BRUCAS or BRULIAN, well the time has come to get the final tally on what you all think, so please tell me in your reviews what way you would like the story to go. The shift will start next chapter. :)

Thanks again!

Krystal


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great... Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thanks!

Krystal

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **-24 Hours Before Brooke's Wedding-**

"Brooke honey, we can do this later," Lucas said as he headed to the door. "Nicholas isn't supposed to be in here when you die. It didn't say that in my envelope. We will talk more later, I promise."

"No!" Brooke yelled. "One second." Brooke hurried to the door and found Julian outside, "Baby I need like ten minutes before we continue." She kissed his cheek, "Stall for me please."

Julian nodded, "I would move mountains if you asked me to." Julian winked and closed the door behind him, Brooke heard him directing everyone back to the dining room.

"He is so trusting," Lucas said with a smile, "If you were my fiance I wouldn't let you out of my sight, someone might make a move on you."

"Enough, you have ten minutes Lucas," Brooke folded her arms, "Speak."

Lucas loosened his tie, "Since I'm on the spot I guess the short version is going to have to do."

"Nine minutes," Brooke barked.

"I was hospitalized a week before the March Madness finals. I had a heart attack." He saw the alarm on Brooke's face, "I'm fine, none of that. The heart attack saved my life, my echos showed an enlarged heart ventricle. So no more basketball for me. That's pretty much it."

Brooke slid down the wall, doing her best to let everything Lucas said sink in, "How did we get here Luke? I used to be your first phone call. You've known about your heart condition for four months now and you never told me." Brooke quickly wiped a few tears from her cheek. "So that's why you played the last quarter in the finals game. Is that what you were talking about yesterday when I found you in my special spot under the bridge?"

"Yes, my cardiologist wasn't certain I was going to get to play in the finals at all. So I bailed on my last four practices and drove to Tree Hill." Lucas sat down next to Brooke and waited for Brooke to put her head on his shoulder, "I told my mother about my heart condition and she said I needed to tell you what was going on. I told her I couldn't tell you because I didn't want you to loose focus right before midterms. She said that was bullshit and the only reason I didn't want to tell you was because then my heart condition would be real. I was restless all night, her words kept replaying in my mind, I went for a walk and just gravitated to your spot. I sat under the bridge until sunrise, the only thing I could think about was seeing you and telling you about my heart and telling you I couldn't imagine my life without you in it." Lucas reached for her hand and squeezed it softly, "I am in love with you Brooke Davis, I have been trying to tell you that since you came home."

Brooke removed her hand from Lucas's and stood up, "But I came home and Julian came with me." She sighed, "I have been a terrible friend Lucas." Brooke choked, "I'm sorry."

Lucas jumped up and pulled Brooke into his arms, "No I am the terrible friend, I should have told you sooner... Fiance or no fiance. I was so angry with you while you were gone. I couldn't believe that you spent a semester away from us and you kept in contact with everyone but me. I thought I was important to you."

Brooke looked up at him, pain in her eyes, "You WERE important to me Lucas, you have always been important to me. I was trying to give you some space. You acted like a spoiled child when you showed up to my going away party. Haley and I had a long conversation while I was in the airport contemplating coming home before March Madness started and she told me you were living your life and I needed to live mine."

* * *

Haley walked into the parlor and laughed when she saw Brooke on the floor covered in _blood_. "She's too pretty to be dead," Haley said with a laugh. She took out her envelope and scribbled down a few notes when she felt someone grab her arm and drag her outside. "What the hell Luke?"

"Did you tell Brooke to stay in Paris before my final basketball game?" Lucas fumed. "Of all the people to stab me in the back I NEVER thought it would be you Haley."

"What are you babbling on about?" Haley wondered before shrugging out of Lucas's grasp and smoothing out her dress.

"You heard me, did you tell Brooke to stay in Paris before my game?" Lucas ran his hands through his hair, "You knew how I felt about her and you still inserted yourself into something that was none of your business."

"It was my business. Brooke was telling me all about this guy she met, Julian and how he wanted to see her after again and see where their relationship went when they both got home and she told him she needed to think about it. I told her she needed to start living her life and stop thinking about you before every decision she made." Haley sat down on the porch railing, "I didn't know it was going to turn into something serious and I only had unconfirmed suspicions that you loved her. You still hadn't told me about your feelings for her, if you remember correctly, I didn't find out until after the game. Besides, Brooke is my best friend Lucas so I was looking out for her best interest. If she had flown home she would have missed her intern interview with Edwardo Wolsey, you should recognize that name Luke, he's the one who gave Brooke a job, the job she will start after she finishes school in December."

"Shows what you know best friend, she isn't taking that job since she's moving to Los Angeles." Lucas snapped, "So it wouldn't have mattered anyway! She missed my game for nothing."

Nathan came outside, "Is this part of the murder thing? Or is this something else?"

"This is about Haley sticking her nose in my affairs for no reason." Lucas hissed, "The love of my life is getting married tomorrow and you knew all along that she was conflicted. How could you live with yourself after that?"

Nathan stepped in between Lucas and Haley, "This is Brooke's parents house Luke I suggest you keep your voice down. Not only that keep yelling in Haley's face and I might have to break it."

Lucas sucked in a deep breath, "She ruined my life Nate."

Nathan laughed... Hard, "Do you even hear yourself anymore? No one ruined your life but you, you have had years to tell Brooke how you feel about her." Lucas opened his mouth and Nathan put his hand up, "I don't want to hear any more of that I didn't know how I felt till I found out I had HCM nonsense because we all know that's crap. You were comfortable with the way things were with Brooke, you thought she would always be there when you were ready to make that leap and she got tired of waiting for you and moved on."

"She loves me guys, I know she does." Lucas sulked, now feeling defeated, "I'm sorry Haley."

"She does love you, she has always loved you Luke." Haley said, Nathan snaked his arm around her waist, "I'm glad you finally got a chance to talk to her and tell her how you felt. Now you just have to wait and see how she feels."

"But she is getting married tomorrow," Lucas whined.

"As far as I know that is still correct," Haley said with a smile.

Lucas was confused, "Is there something you aren't telling me."

"No, I told you everything I know, I'm just not sure you were listening." Haley said with a snarky tone to her voice.

The front door opened again, this time it was Peyton, "Is this where all the cool people are hanging out?"

"We were about to head back inside." Nathan said, "Wait can we cheat? Do you think Brooke will be mad at us?"

"Cheat how?" Lucas asked.

"Is any of us the killer?" Nathan quizzed.

Peyton laughed and looked around before she answered, "I'm the killer. I found out Marissa was pregnant and when I saw her an Noah kissing the other night I assumed she was moving in on my man."

"Barbara how could you," Nathan clutched his chest, "I was going to propose to you, Marissa told me she was pregnant and she was nervous about telling Nicholas." Nathan looked at Lucas who was now feverishly reading through his script, "She never got a chance to tell you, my script says she was in the parlor waiting for you to meet her. Shit you were out here, who discovered her body then?"

"Oh yeah you missed that part, Jake filled in for you. He was devastated, you would have been proud." Peyton said, "Whose dumb idea was this again?"

"Julian's," Lucas said, shaking his head.

* * *

 **-Four Months Ago-**

"So how come you only played in the last quarter broody?" Brooke said into her speaker phone. She was packing for her trip back to New York, "I waited and waited for you to get off that bench."

"I got into a fist fight with one of my teammates," Lucas lied, "So coach benched me." The press kept calling him, wanting a statement about why he removed himself from draft contention. 'They aren't going to get one,' Lucas told himself while he listened to Brooke breathe, "Do I have to be on the phone for this?"

"I am sorry I missed your game, but I'll be home at the end of the week." Brooke smiled, "That should make you happy, you've been pestering me to come home pretty much since I got here."

"It's only for two weeks," Lucas huffed, "Then I have to put you on a plane again."

"If that's the attitude you're going to have I should just save my money and stay home."

Lucas laughed, "Paris is not your home, New York is your home."

"No, Tree Hill is my home, but close enough. I'll give you partial credit." Brooke giggled, "You aren't going to show up at the airport with someone named after another tragic Disney character are you?"

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Lucas huffed.

"Maybe..." Brooke giggled, "Maybe not." There was a knock at Brooke's door. "My friend is here Lucas I have to go. Peyton has all my flight information." She blew kisses into the phone and hung up.

* * *

Jake handed Lucas his second beer and took out a black sharpie marker and put a large 'X' on her hand. "Thanks man," Lucas said sarcastically.

"No problem, I have been given strict instructions by Peyton to not let you die on my watch." Jake prepared the drink orders in front of him. "That 'X' covers my ass."

"I wasn't going to order another one," Lucas replied, "I have very strict rules now and I plan on following all of them. So do you know why Peyton won't give me Brooke's flight information?"

"You are just going to pick her up right? You aren't going to bring anyone with you?" Jake quizzed.

Lucas shook his head and took a drink of his beer, "I swear I act like an asshole one time and I am never going to live it down."

Jake passed out the drinks he had just finished and cackled, "You're joking right? You are always pulling stunts like that. Why do you think Peyton hasn't given you the flight information yet?"

Lucas ate a handful of pretzels, "I do not."

"Yes you do," Jake responded quickly, "Think about it. Brooke's Halloween party last year, she wanted us all to dress up as one cohesive group and you deliberately dressed up as something else and you brought another girl. Anytime Brooke sets up something for you guys to do together outside of your normal Wednesday morning ritual you do whatever you can to ruin it?"

Lucas chose to ignore Jake's last statement and laughed at the memory that was coming back to him, "Brooke wasn't mad at me, she thought it was funny. She said she loved my costume the next time I saw her."

"We were all dressed up as Flintstones characters and you showed up as Tom Cruise from _Risky Business,_ complete with your own Rebecca DeMorney. Brooke sat outside the bar with Rachel and Peyton on the phone with Haley and cried for forty-five minutes because you were supposed to be Barney Rubble, she dressed up as Betty Rubble. When the girls came back inside you had already left, Brooke did what she ALWAYS does and forgave you. So of course you remember it differently. So I'll ask again what is so wrong with Brooke that you would rather hurt her than date her?"

* * *

Lucas looked at his watch, Brooke's flight landed fifteen minutes ago. He couldn't stop thinking about Jake's speech the night before, 'was I trying to hurt Brooke?' Lucas shrugged off the thought, "There's no way I would hurt Brooke, she's my girl. So recently I have been feeling differently about her, she doesn't know how I feel, so it doesn't really mean anything." Lucas stopped pacing when he heard the infectious laugh that Brooke always thought was a little too loud. He noticed her coming down the escalator, their eyes met and she waved. From the angle he was at the light hit her pale skin and she looked like she was glowing. He gulped hard, 'she's beautiful,' he thought, laughing as Brooke bounced down the last few steps of the escalator and ran towards him.

She jumped into his arms, "Hi broody. Did you miss me?"

He groaned and coughed to cover it, praying Brooke hadn't heard the noise he had let out, "I missed you terribly pretty girl, you'll be lucky if I let you leave in two weeks."

Brooke giggled, "You'll let me leave Lucas Scott or I'll have to send you a pro-rated bill for the classes I have already paid for." After grabbing Brooke's bag they walked hand in hand to Lucas's rental car, "Oh my gosh you rented a convertible," Brooke flipped her hair, "I feel so fancy."

Lucas opened her door and then walked around to the driver's side, "Can I ask you an odd question?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Does it require an odd answer?"

"Were you upset when I didn't dress up as Barney Rubble last Halloween?" Lucas turned on the car and backed out of the parking space.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "That was ages ago, why the sudden interest in Barney Rubble?" Lucas didn't respond, "Okay well I guess I was angry, I went through all the trouble of making your costume, we agreed we would go together then you showed up to the party with someone else." Brooke's words instantly made sense, Lucas had been self sabotaging a potential relationship with Brooke since high school. When Felix broke up with her a week before prom, Lucas insisted they go together. Then he showed up in the limo with Peyton and Brooke had to be the third wheel to her senior prom. The list just went on and on, the Barney Rubble costume, her going away party, 'I've kept her in the friend zone all these years so I wouldn't loose her' he thought, 'now I'm in love with her and she probably thinks I'm an asshole.' "Hey space cadet," Brooke snapped her fingers in Lucas's face, "Do you want to pull over and let me drive, I don't want to end up like Jane Mansfield on our way back to the city."

Lucas blinked quickly, "No, sorry I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About..." Brooke asked curiously.

"I missed your birthday this year. I haven't missed a birthday in almost a decade." Lucas frowned, "But you were in Paris, so we have to celebrate while you're here. Let me throw together a party tomorrow night at Jake's bar."

"Sounds perfect." Brooke smiled, "Cannot wait."

* * *

Lucas sat at the bar, "You were right man, I have been deliberately trying to screw things up with Brooke, well that ends tonight."

"Glad to hear it," Jake handed Lucas a drink and pulled out the black sharpie and marked him with an 'X', "You really need to learn how to pace yourself. So how did Brooke take the news about your heart. Did she freak out in a way only Davis can pull off?"

"I haven't told her yet." Lucas chugged his beer, "I want to tell her how I feel first, then tell her about my heart condition." Rachel walked up to the bar and handed Jake the knife she had just borrowed, "Brooke was on her way when you left her right?"

"Yes, she said she would see us in a few minutes." Rachel checked her make-up in the mirror behind the bar, "She was looking for her earrings and that ridiculous beret."

A few minutes later the front door of the bar opened, "Jake light me please," Lucas turned his back to the door and waited for Jake to light all the candles on Brooke's favorite chocolate cake from their coffee shop. "Happy Birthday to you," Lucas listened as everyone joined in, he turned around, "Happy Birthday to you," Brooke smiled and Lucas instantly looked at the man standing next to her that she didn't recognize, "Make a wish pretty girl," Lucas said at the end, hoping this man was simply a bar patron.

Brooke blew out the candles then turned to the man Lucas didn't know and kissed him, "I cannot believe you got chocolate cake from our spot," Brooke pulled a candle from the center and licked it clean, "It's better than I remember. Thank you Lucas." She noticed Lucas's confused face at the stranger standing to her left, "Oh Lucas I'm sorry, where are my manners. This is Julian, the man I have been seeing in Paris, he had leave time so he flew to New York to surprise me. He just came from the airport, isn't that just the sweetest thing ever?"

Lucas nodded, "I need to get some air, can you excuse me a moment." Lucas could hear Brooke's laugh as he headed outside, when he got to the door he turned around and saw Julian wiping chocolate from Brooke's cheek with his lips, he flung the door open, pressed his back against the brick wall and when his lungs were bursting he let out a deep defeated breath.

* * *

So what do you think... Hit the button and show me the love... :)

So as promised the shift has begun... After reading all of your input this story will be BRUCAS endgame... I know this last chapter didn't end well for them but please just trust me, its in the works... Fireworks are going to happen in the next chapter.

Thanks again!

Krystal


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome, there isn't anything else to say other than that. Sorry for the late update, I was busy busy. In the US tomorrow is Thanksgiving.. I hope all of you have a blessed day with your loved ones. :)

Thanks!

Krystal

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **-Eighteen Hours Before Brooke's Wedding-**

Brooke tapped the pack of cigarettes on the iron railing of her balcony. Her mind was wandering to far off places and 'a cigarette would take the edge off,' she thought. She opened the pack and replayed the events of the evening, "Lucas Scott is in love with me," She said aloud, still not certain what that meant moving forward. She shook off the thoughts of Lucas and opened the pack 'I'll only have one' she told herself and sucked on the orange nicotine cancer stick. "If Haley saw this right now she would gut me without a second thought." Brooke laughed to herself, "Look what you're doing to me Lucas."

Lucas was startled when he heard Brooke calling out his name, he had returned to the Davis residence to retrieve his jacket, he left it on the porch during the murder party. His mind was spinning, Brooke knew everything now, there wasn't much else he could do. "Now I just have to wait," he said with a groan. He heard Brooke's voice again, "Why is she calling my name?" He quickly walked over to the familiar ivy covered trellis and spotted Brooke pacing the balcony. 'Talking to herself,' he mused, 'she only does that when she's really conflicted.' Before he could talk himself out of it he started to climb the trellis...

Brooke heard a knock at the door," Shit." She immediately put out the cigarette and said, "Come in," she closed the curtains to the balcony and sat down on her bed.

"Wow, you're smoking?" Julian said from the doorway. "What's going on beautiful?"

"I'm starting to get nervous about tomorrow." She frowned, "I bought this pack when we got to Tree Hill a few days ago, just in case." She handed the pack to Julian, "Here take them, if you have them I can't smoke them."

Julian put them in his jacket pocket, "There's no reason to be nervous, tomorrow is going to be as you always envisioned. I mean you and the girls have planned everything out to the last tiny detail." He pulled Brooke into his arms, "Is there something else you want to talk about?"

Brooke sucked in his scent, 'musk with a hint of cinnamon.' She pulled back and looked into his deep chocolate eyes, "No, there's nothing. I'm just making myself crazy." She kinked her eyebrow, "You are supposed to be at the hotel. I told you spending the night before the ceremony together is considered bad luck."

Julian grinned at her desire to keep to tradition, their entire relationship had been unconventional until this weekend. "Try to get some rest," He kissed her nose, "I'm heading over there right now, I was about to let myself out and I decided I needed one last kiss before the LONG walk."

Brooke gave him a soft chaste kiss on the lips and headed towards the door, "Did the boys finally arrive? I felt bad that they all had to miss the weekends festivities."

"That's what happens when you marry someone in the Air Force babe. I'm just glad T and Robs were able to get leave. Sean is still going to have to be skype'd in for the ceremony." Julian rubbed the stubble on his face, "Are you sure you don't want me to shave this?"

"No, I love it," Brooke whined with a pout. "The only time I get to see the scruff is when you're on leave. You look so young without it." Brooke cupped his cheeks, "I know because of dress blue protocol it has to go for the ceremony, but for these past two weeks you were mine... You no longer belonged to the Air Force."

Julian laughed, "Brooke, I have been yours since I tattooed your name on my finger. I almost got tossed in the Brig for that one."

Brooke remembered the shit storm that rained down on them after Julian tattooed her name on his ring finger. "Well we could do this all night," Brooke opened the door, "I am sure Troy and Robbie want to catch up. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, I'll be the one in the white dress."

"I love you," Julian said as Brooke kissed her fingers and pressed them to his lips. She shut the door between them and sighed.

She heard a noise from the balcony and went to investigate it, she pulled open the curtains quickly and jumped, "Jesus Christ Lucas. Why do you keep scaring me?"

"Ouch," Lucas recoiled at Brooke's slaps. "Stop."

Brooke folded her arms across her chest, "What are you doing here Lucas?"

"I heard you saying my name so my inner Romeo came out and I climbed the ivy to see my Juliet." Lucas put his hands to his chest, when he stopped joking around and looked at Brooke's face he dropped his hands. "You look so lost, you want to talk about it?"

"No," Brooke sighed, "Why did you have to tell me EVERYTHING this weekend? I'm getting married tomorrow." Brooke wiped at the fresh tears forming in her eyes, "My dress is positioned on a dress form downstairs waiting for it's second pressing. The vendors have all been paid, my parents have spent an obscene amount of money throwing me the wedding of the century, but..." Her voice cracked and the next words came out in a whisper, "I can't stop thinking about you."

Lucas put his arm around her, "I love you Brooke and I will respect whatever decision you make." He grabbed her hand, "Of course I want you to pick me, but if you don't I promise you we will still be alright."

Brooke began to sob, "Julian is such a great guy, but recently I've been worried that he isn't the right guy for me. At this point though I can't back out can I?"

"What does your heart say?" Lucas said, mentally preparing himself for rejection.

Brooke thought about his words and closed her eyes, "Do you remember the card I gave you with your beret? Who was it?"

"Who did I want with me when all my dreams came true?" He asked, Brooke nodded into his shoulder, "You. The short answer is you, the long answer is long." He laughed.

"Tell me the long answer Luke," Brooke stood up and went to the club chair in the corner of her room, she pulled her legs to her chest, "I need to hear it."

Feeling on the spot, Lucas was now nervous, "Well I think I have loved you since high school but I was so afraid of losing you I did everything I could to keep you at arms length. Brooke I am so scared that if we try being together and it doesn't work out then I will have lost my best friend. I have suppressed these thoughts for years, we spend so much time together I just got comfortable I guess. Then you got selected for the Paris program and you left me here. I literally missed you the day you left. When you did your best to be in contact with our family and alienated me I started to go crazy. I tried to be me, went out with a few girls and it all felt fake. I wanted to tell you how I felt and that I needed you in my life. Then you met Julian and as much as I hate to admit this he's great. I am sure you could be happy with him but I'm selfish and I want you to be happy with me and no one else." Lucas went to where Brooke was seated and hugged her, "After my heart attack and HCM diagnosis the first thing I thought about was you. I cannot tell you our story is going to be smooth sailing all the time, but I want to try this with you. I want to try being an us," His face fell and he smiled a sad smile, "We can't do that if you marry Julian tomorrow."

Brooke's mind was racing, Lucas had just bared his soul and laid everything out on the table. If she was honest with herself, he had just said everything she had always wanted him to say, now she had to follow her heart. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind, she now remembered the quote she wrote in Lucas's card, 'the best dreams happen when you're awake.' She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, the answer was right in front of her. She put her hands in Lucas's, "I love you Lucas, I always have."

That was the only confirmation Lucas needed, he pulled Brooke into him and kissed her hard. They had shared kisses in the past, but none like this, these were passionate and aggressive. He knew if he didn't stop this soon, it would escalate and Brooke would never forgive herself. As much as it pained him to do he pulled back, "I want to keep doing this, but not like this."

Brooke nodded and yawned, "Thank you."

Lucas smiled, "I'm going to head home, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Stay with me broody." Brooke yawned again.

Lucas picked Brooke up and carried her to her bed, she cuddled into his chest and for the first time in months he was at peace, "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Brooke was now mostly asleep, "Thank you. I love you Lucas."

His heart tingled at her words, "I love you too pretty girl. Get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

* * *

 **-Three Months Ago-**

"So Julian are you a fashion major too?" Lucas asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm. His plans to tell Brooke how he felt were dashed by the arrival of her boyfriend, Lucas seethed when he thought about how little time he had actually spent with her during her two week stay, 'she heads back to Paris tomorrow' he thought 'and Julian has been at her hip since her birthday party. He had even invaded our Wednesday morning,' Lucas frowned.

"No," Julian laughed, "I'm in the Air Force, I'm currently stationed abroad in Suffock."

"That's in the UK Luke," Brooke smiled, beaming at Julian's every word.

'When were you in the UK?" Lucas quizzed, feeling jealous. 'It's like she has this whole other life I know nothing about,' he told himself.

"We actually met in Paris," Brooke giggled, "Do you remember me telling you about that night the other girls in my dorm insisted we go out?"

"Yeah," Lucas gulped his hot coffee, "Slutty clothes and boots. How could I forget?"

"Julian was at the first bar we went to." Brooke continued, not noticing Lucas's sour attitude, "I left with the girls without exchanging information."

"We exchanged a couple things that night." Julian said in a husky tone.

Brooke's face reddened with embarrassment, "Stop it, Lucas doesn't want to hear all the gory details." Brooke flipped her hair, "So the third club of the night I'm sitting at the bar trying to order a drink and in walks Julian. He had spent the last two and a half hours looking for me. Isn't that just the cutest thing you ever heard?"

"My boys started calling me whipped and everything," Julian kissed Brooke's forehead, "I couldn't help myself, she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I knew I had to get her number."

"So sweet," Brooke continued, "Then we spent the next four days camped out in my dorm room before he had to return to base. I missed two class lectures, but it was worth it." Brooke leaned into Julian's arms, before looking down at her watch, "We have to get going if you're going to make it to the airport on time." She saw Lucas's face fall, "You understand right Luke?" She got up from the table and Julian slid out behind her. "I'll call you when I get back into the city."

Brooke leaned down and kissed his cheek, Lucas closed his eyes and told himself this was all a dream. It had to be some sort of mistake, "I can drive you if you want, I still have the convertible." Julian extended his hand to Lucas, that was when he noticed Brooke's name inked on Julian's ring finger, 'This is more serious than I thought.'

"That won't be necessary man, we have to head back to Brooke's place before we leave," Julian winked at Brooke.

"Thank you for the offer Lucas," Brooke smiled and put down money for their breakfast, she turned and waved, "Bye Noel. It was great to see you."

When he heard the door chime with their exit Lucas finally let out the breath he was keeping in and slumped into the booth, "More coffee Luke?" Noel asked.

Lucas shook his head, "No thanks, I need to get out of here. See you next week Noel."

* * *

Lucas was staring at his phone, trying to will it to ring. He had expected to hear back from Brooke by now, but no such luck. He sat down on his couch and clicked on the Pandora app and selected REM from his many stations. He opened the beer in front of him and decided tonight was the night he got totally shit faced drunk and wallowed in his rotten misfortune. An hour and five beers later, Lucas was feeling great, borderline wasted, but great just the same. REM's haunting track _Everybody Hurts_ started to play in the background, "Sing it Michael," Lucas slurred before opening his last beer and sang the chorus, "Don't let yourself go, 'Cause everybody cries, and everybody hurts sometimes." He was startled when he heard his front door open, "Remind me to take back my spare key." He guzzled his beer and continued singing, "Well everybody hurts sometimes, everybody cries."

Jake and Peyton headed into the living room, Jake turned off the television, "Great, you're drunk."

Lucas pursed his lips and spit, "Please six beers is hardly drunk."

Jake sat down beside him and checked his pulse. "Peyton do you mind getting him a glass of water? Are you trying to have another heart attack man?"

"Maybe I am, it's not like I have anything in my life worth living for." Lucas sneered, "I can't play basketball anymore because of my heart condition, thank you Dan!" He cackled and shrugged out of Jake's grasp, "Everyone around me is happy, preparing for graduation and I am starting over. Standing still when everyone is moving forward fucking sucks." He put his head in his hands, "But the WORST part is knowing that my soul mate is in a relationship with someone else. I was going to tell her how I felt while she was here, then the creepy thin man shows up. You know he has done nothing but joke about all the sex they've been having. Every time he opens his mouth I just want to punch him in the face."

Peyton sat down next to Lucas and rubbed his hand, "It doesn't seem serious with Julian, to be honest I think Brooke is trying to make you squirm. Now drinking yourself into oblivion isn't going to fix anything Luke."

He hated to admit it but Peyton was right, "You're right Peyt, why did we break up again?"

"You're not man enough for her," Jake answered, "So what do you say we get this place cleaned up and you and Brooke can have dinner?"

"She hasn't even called," Lucas frowned, "She said she would and she didn't." Lucas ran his hands through his hair, "What is happening to me?"

Peyton picked up his phone, "Hey genius your ringer is off." Peyton looked at the screen, "Brooke has called you a dozen times."

Lucas took the phone from her, instantly sobered, "This is a good thing, it means she loves me."

"How do you figure?" Jake said as he rounded up the empty beer bottles.

"She said she would call, she did." Lucas smiled, "The creepy guy is on his way back to Timbuktu and I can tell Brooke everything and she'll tell me she feels the same and we'll take the next step. It's going to be great."

* * *

So what do you think... Hit the button and show me the love... :)

Well this was a dramatic chapter, Lucas told Brooke how he truly felt and she finally let him in and confessed that she was feeling the same way. Next chapter Lucas and Brooke have dinner in the past, clearly it doesn't work out the way Lucas thought it would... So what happened exactly? You'll have to wait and see... :)

Thanks again!

Krystal


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome, there isn't anything else to say other than that. Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy getting in the Christmas spirit. :)

Thanks!

Krystal

* * *

Chapter 8:

 ** _*Eighteen Hours Before Brooke's Wedding*_**

When Lucas was certain Brooke was asleep he slipped out of bed and back down the trellis. The last thing he needed was for someone to catch him in Brooke's room. Lucas put on his jacket then headed to the street, "Lucas, you got a minute?"

Lucas gulped hard when he heard the voice behind him, he turned and saw Julian light a cigarette, "Hey Julian it isn't what it looks like."

"Yes it is," Julian sucked in and let out a series of smoke rings, "I know you're in love with Brooke, does she know?"

Lucas rubbed his head, "It's probably best that you talk to Brooke, it isn't my place to-"

"You made it your place," Julian smirked, "When you tried to interfere with our wedding plans. Brooke and I are getting married tomorrow, if you were a real man you would have just left well enough alone."

Lucas shrugged, "I don't want to fight with you Julian. I have had feelings for Brooke for years, she needed to know how I felt." Lucas turned his head to the street, "I need to get going man, I'll see you in the morning."

"No you won't." Julian hissed, "You're going to head back to New York tonight." When he finished his sentence two large men came out of the darkness and joined him.

'Shit,' Lucas thought to himself, "I have to get going."

One of the men began to chuckle, "You were right man he's yellow."

Julian shook his head, "I know Robbie, I can't for the life of me figure out why Brooke is so hung up on him."

The smaller guy spoke next, "It's because he's a pretty boy. We can fix that though."

Lucas put up his hands, "Really guys there is no need to FIX anything. This has all been a simple misunderstanding."

Julian motioned to the smaller guy, "Troy."

Troy walked in front of Lucas and stopped right in front of him, "What kind of little bitch moves in on a girl who is already spoken for?"

Lucas's mind was racing he didn't think his heart could get a full on run down the street, he needed to talk his way out of the beat down he was almost certain he was about to receive, he looked into Troy's dark eyes. 'In this light he looked menacing,' Lucas thought, he decided to just apologize but when he opened his mouth cocky assertive Lucas spoke instead, "If she was happy with you it wouldn't matter what I said," Lucas stood up straighter, "I'm sure she'll let you down easy in the morning."

Troy and Robbie laughed, "The balls on this guy." Robbie said.

"Do you think I'm stupid Lucas?" Julian folded his arms across his chest, "I have watched every stunt you have pulled since we got to Tree Hill. I noticed you chase her into the dressing rooms at TRIC, I witnessed you blow Brooke a kiss at the rehearsal brunch and I watched you follow my fiance into the parlor during the murder party and you want to know what happened every single time?" Julian paused, "She came back to ME."

"Wow," Lucas clapped, "You aren't as dim as I thought you were."

Julian growled, Robbie and Troy held him back, "She doesn't love you Lucas."

Lucas had Julian agitated, 'Right where I want him,' he told himself before answering, "Yes she does. Good luck tomorrow mate, you're going to need it." Lucas turned his head and resumed his journey to the street.

* * *

Lucas stumbled into the beach house he was sharing with Nathan and Haley while they were in Tree Hill. The hall light turned on, "Are you just getting in?" Nathan called from the top of the stairs.

Lucas lowered his head so Nathan wouldn't see his face, "Yes. I'm going to bed."

Nathan headed down the stairs, "Were you with Brooke?" He saw Lucas's battered face, "What happened to you?"

"Haley isn't awake is she?" Lucas moaned, "I don't want to be lectured right now." Lucas headed to the hall bathroom and grabbed the first aid box then walked to the living room.

"She's out, she was having trouble sleeping so she took an ambien." Nathan rubbed his head, "Brooke didn't do this did she?"

Lucas chuckled and grabbed his bruised rib cage, "You know better than most that Brooke's move of choice is a slap to the face. No this can of whoop ass was opened by Julian and his henchmen."

"He has henchmen now?" Nathan pulled the box from Lucas's hand and motioned for him to sit down in front of him, "I thought none of his Air Force buddies were coming in until right before the ceremony?"

"I can tell you with certainty that two guys, Troy and Robbie, are in fact in town now." Lucas winced as Nathan applied the hydrogen peroxide, "The gash above my eye was caused by a signet ring."

"Classy," Nathan sighed, "So how about you start from the beginning."

"I went back to the Davis house to grab my jacket and I heard Brooke on her balcony. I thought I would make one last grand gesture and climbed the trellis."

"You are such a corny cheese-ball bro," Nathan interrupted.

Lucas ignored him and continued, "I told her how I felt and she said she loved me too. We kissed Nate and it was amazing. I stayed with Brooke til she fell asleep and when I was leaving I was confronted by Julian and his friends. He knew about my attempts to lure Brooke away from him and after some snarky exchanges I got my ass handed to me by three dudes in the Air Force. Julian finished me off with a threat, he told me to go back to New York."

Nathan bandaged the gash above Lucas's blackened eye, "What kind of a man jumps someone with a heart condition? I mean don't get me wrong if I were in Julian's shoes and you were trying to move in on Haley I would probably want to issue you a beating too but I don't think I could ever actually do it. I mean think about it, Chris tried everything he could to get Haley to end our marriage and YOU ended up punching him."

Lucas laughed, "I punched him because he broke up with Brooke in the quad in front of the entire school. The look on her face made me so angry, I lost it."

"And you still expect everyone to believe that you didn't know how you felt about her until six months ago?" Nathan laughed.

"Shut up Nate," Lucas groaned, "What am I going to do?"

"It seems you already did what you can do," Nathan handed Lucas a bottle of water, "You need to tell Brooke about what happened though. She needs to know, I mean I don't want to think about the possibility of Julian doing to her what he just did to you."

Haley spoke up from the door way, "What you need to do is call the police."

"Go back to bed Hales, I'm sorry we woke you." Lucas said before drinking down the entire bottle of cold water.

"I don't care about that, you need to report this Lucas." Haley cinched her robe tighter, "I'm not kidding. Your face looks like you just did a few rounds with Rocky Balboa."

"I deserved it," Lucas winced as he stood up, "Brooke is calling off the wedding in the morning."

Haley let a small gasp escape her lips, "When did she decide to do that?"

"Oh I don't know," Lucas grinned, "About five minutes after she told me she was in love with me too. So calling the police would be like rubbing salt in Julian's wounds." Lucas kissed Haley on the cheek and continued to the stairs, "Thanks for the help Nate, I'm going to bed, it's been a long few months, I'm exhausted."

* * *

 _ ***Three Months Ago***_

Lucas looked at the clock and noticed his leg was shaking, "Brooke should be here any minute." He told himself, he couldn't help but laugh at how much his life had shifted in the last few months, 'I never used to wait for Brooke,' he told himself, 'She was always waiting for me.' He was taken out of his thoughts by a small knocking on his front door. He jogged to the door and opened it quickly, "Hello gorgeous," he said before sweeping Brooke into a big hug. "I missed you."

Brooke pulled away first and kinked her eyebrow, "You missed me? I just saw you a few hours ago." Brooke removed her jacket, "So what's for dinner?"

"I ordered Chinese, is that alright?" Lucas smiled.

"Perfect," Brooke returned the smile, "I'm sorry I haven't seen you much. I didn't know Julian had leave time," Brooke stopped herself, "She was rambling, she shook her head, "I'm sorry. So the draft is coming up, are you excited?"

"I removed myself from contention," Lucas said opening the refrigerator, "I don't have any alcohol, so it's either vitamin water or bottled water."

Brooke kinked her eyebrow again, "Lucas Scott doesn't have any alcohol in his house?" She brought her hand to his forehead, "Are you feeling okay, you look a little flushed?"

Lucas shrugged out of her grasp, "I'm fine, it's a little warm in here." His hand lingered on hers for long enough for Brooke to notice, "So I want to hear all about school."

"When is dinner supposed to be here?" Brooke asked, "I would love to just relax with you on the couch but I don't want to be interrupted."

"We've got time," Lucas wrapped his arm around her neck and pushed her to the couch, "Spill it pretty girl."

"Paris is amazing Luke, I have met some really great girls from all over the world. I went to a couple shows, I even modeled for a print ad." Brooke's face lit up as she talked about her adventure.

"Wait a minute, you're a model now?" Lucas laughed, "What happened to my best friend?"

Brooke took out her phone and feverishly scrolled through her pictures before she got to the one she wanted to show him, "See it's hardly modeling, there was a last minute cancellation and the photographers sister is my dorm-mate."

Lucas looked at the phone and gasped, Brooke was wearing a lacy black camisole top and an oversized beige cardigan sweater, her piercing hazel eyes staring back at him, "Wow, what was the ad for?"

"A new make up line," Brooke blushed at his reaction. "I felt so exposed..." She trailed off.

Lucas took her hands in his, "You look beautiful." He pressed his forehead to hers, "You always look beautiful to me Brooke." Brooke's eyes widened at his words, she went to speak but Lucas covered her mouth with his.

For a moment Brooke closed her eyes and let herself get lost in Lucas's kiss, she wasn't exactly certain why, she had Julian but she couldn't bring herself to stop. The doorbell rang and Brooke let go first, "Dinner is here," she whispered.

Lucas immediately began cursing under his breath as he jogged to the door and swiftly paid the delivery person and shut the door. He put the food on the table and jumped over the couch and grinned a devilish smile, "Where were we?"

Lucas leaned in and Brooke backed up, "What are you doing Luke?"

When he saw the alarmed look on her face he back tracked, "I don't know. I think I just got carried away, I mean me and you that's a strange thought."

Brooke brought both her hands to her face and shook her head, "I know, that would never work, besides I have a-"

Lucas looked at her hands and noticed the ring now staring back at him, "A fiance?" Lucas finished, "When did that happen?"

"In the airport before he went back to base. He's being transferred back to the States soon and it's easier to go with him as his wife." Brooke kept averting Lucas's eyes, she wasn't sure why but she didn't want him to be disappointed in her.

Lucas stood up with a shot, "This is unbelievable, you went to Paris to further your career and you're just going to give that all up for some guy you have known for fifteen minutes!" He wasn't sure when it happened but he was yelling, "Being someone's arm candy is not who you are Brooke!"

"I love him, I would never just be someone's arm candy. Julian wants me to continue pursuing my dreams of becoming a top fashion designer wherever we go. I can get my start anywhere." Brooke's cheeks were burning as she stood up, "Who do you think you are talking to me like this? Everyone else is allowed to live their life, I can't keep my feet planted in New York waiting for-" She stopped herself and headed to the door, "I thought my best friend would be happy for me, instead you have been weird since I got home and tonight you kissed me!" She shrieked, "I'm going home," she pulled out her wallet and threw a fist full of cash in Lucas's direction, "Thanks for dinner."

Before Lucas could speak again Brooke had left, slamming the door behind her, he sank back down on the couch and put his head in his hands, "What have I done?"

* * *

So what do you think... Hit the button and show me the love... :)

I know this chapter was filled with lots of drama for your mama... I am sad to report this story is nearing its end... There will only be two more chapters and an epilogue, then it's on to the next thing that tickles my fancy.

Thanks again!

Krystal


	9. Chapter 9

Hello lovelies! Sorry for the long time between updates... I have written and changed this chapter several times and thanks to my husband and my friend April (simplyaprillyn) I have finally gotten it to a point where I LOVE IT! So I hope you all enjoy it too... Thanks to all of you who are still reading, there's one more chapter after this so stay tuned.

Thanks!

Krystal

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

'You have reached Lucas Scott, leave a message if you want me to call you back,' Brooke heard the sound of Lucas's voicemail pick up for the fifth time today, "Hey Luke, it's Brooke, you told me you were going to come by this morning so we could leave after I broke the news to Julian and you aren't here and you aren't picking up your phone. Call me please." Brooke hung up her phone and stared at the wedding dress still hanging perfectly on the dress form. Brooke jumped when she heard a knock on her door. She ran to open it and sighed, "Hey tutor girl."

"I wasn't who you were expecting?" Haley said with a sad smile.

"You're one of my best friends I am always happy to see you," Brooke saw the expression on Haley's face and shrugged, "Have you seen Lucas?"

Haley let out a deep sigh, "Brooke honey we should sit down." Haley sat down on the bed and waited for Brooke to join her, "Luke asked me to give you this. He left to go back to New York this morning." Haley placed a small sheet of folded paper in Brooke's shaking hands.

"Of course he went back to New York this morning. This whole thing was a joke to him wasn't it." Brooke opened the note and read it to Haley, _"Pretty girl. There are no words.. I had to return to New York.. I only hope you will forgive me someday.. I love you.. Lucas."_ Brooke crumpled up the note and stood up. "Hales do you think you can call the make up and hair people, the ceremony is in two hours, I need to know what is keeping them. I'm getting married today."

Haley nodded her head as she recalled the conversation she had with Lucas a little over an hour before.

 ***Flashback***

 _"Please spare me the lecture Hales," Lucas squinted his eyes and furrowed his brow, "I have a plane to catch."_

 _"When Nathan told me you were leaving I had to see it with my own eyes. So you're just going to run away?" Haley folded her arms across her chest, "You go through all this trouble to tell Brooke how you feel and now you're leaving Tree Hill without the girl that holds your heart? What changed between last night and this morning?"_

 _Lucas hurried past her and continued to stuff his clothing haphazardly in the open suitcase on his bed, "I was thinking a lot about me and Brooke and if I'm honest with myself, she deserves better. I mean we all know my track record, I will grow restless and we will break up. It's inevitable." Lucas threw the last pieces into his suitcase and zipped it up, "So the way I look at it I am doing Brooke a favor."_

 _"I was wondering when we were going to see this version again," Haley shook her head, "I knew you were too much of a coward to actually let yourself feel anything real for anyone but yourself. Safe flight Luke."_

 ***End Flashback***

* * *

"How is Brooke holding up," Nathan asked Haley as she came into the room where everyone from the bridal party was getting ready.

"She's great," Haley's face scrunched, "It seems a little bizarre, I mean a few hours ago she was going to call off her wedding and I just left her with the hair and makeup people her mother hired."

Peyton adjusted Jake's boutineer, "Did she look upset?"

"Yeah," Jake added, "We all know that she has had feelings for Lucas for years. He spent this entire weekend trying to get her to call off the wedding, she makes a plan to do just that and he takes off. Something is not right with all of this."

"She was upset when I gave her the note, then a few minutes later she asked me to figure out where the hair and makeup team was." Haley paused, "Maybe she just had cold feet last night and Luke heading back to New York is a blessing."

"I still think we should tell her about Julian and his goons kicking Lucas's ass last night." Nathan said, pacing the room.

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked.

Nathan took out his phone and found the picture he had taken of Lucas's face, "Here get a look at this."

"Jesus," Chase said, before handing the phone to the others, "Julian did that?" Nathan nodded, "Someone needs to tell Brooke."

"We should probably go talk to her," Rachel motioned for the girls to follow her out.

Haley shook her head, "Victoria is with her now, she said they were not to be disturbed. The next time we see Brooke it will be when she's about to walk down the isle."

"That isn't going to work," Mouth said from the balcony, "What if we tried calling her?"

Millie opened her seafoam green satin purse that matched her bridesmaids dress, "Why did Brooke pick this color anyway? It's awful."

Rachel did a twirl in the mirror and simulated throwing up, "It was the only color that wasn't a shade of beige that went with the Air Force dress blues uniform. Believe me we tried everything else."

Millie found her phone and nodded, "I'm going to call Brooke," Millie quickly dialed Brooke's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Millicent Huxtable how may I help you?"

"Hello Mrs. Davis I was looking for Brooke, can I talk to her please. It's kind of important." Millie began to fidget, she could never put her finger on it but Victoria Davis always made her feel like a child awaiting punishment.

"I'm sorry Millicent that won't be possible at this time." Victoria responded in a harsh tone, "Brooke is getting some pre-wedding pictures taken and Julian has requested a prayer shot, not exactly sure what that means but I was told it's an Air Force thing. What ever your _important_ issue is I'm sure one of the other girls can help you fix it." Victoria hissed, "Please make sure you're early for the bridal processional Millicent, Brooke is determined to have the ceremony start on time."

Millie wanted to answer but was met with a dial tone, "Why is BITCH-toria like that? She is always so mean."

"Not a clue, she has been scaring me since our girl scout days" Peyton said, "It was a nice idea to try and call her. It was worth a try, we should all head over to the ceremony site and pray for a miracle."

Chase and Mouth noticed the ominous dark clouds forming in the distance, Chase turned to the room, "At the very least we should pray for rain."

* * *

Brooke stood in the gazebo and struggled to take a deep breath, she was nervous. She couldn't recall the last time she was nervous about anything, "Mom. Did you check with Sarah on the status of the tents? There is no way we can move the ceremony inside and I know I felt a few sprinkles fall on my head when we got out of the car." Brooke sat down at the small vanity and reapplied a fresh coat of pale nude lip color and adjusted the clip holding her large poppy headpiece and birdcage veil in place.

Victoria gazed out at the clouds, "If you had agreed to a New York wedding we wouldn't have had this rain, humidity issue," Victoria paused, "Sarah had her assistants purchase dozens of umbrellas, the tent people were stuck in traffic the last I checked." Victoria looked at her Cartier watch and continued, "If we start a few minutes early we should beat the rain darling."

"I should call Haley," Brooke went searching for her cell phone, "See where they are."

Victoria waved Brooke away from her handbag, "I am sure they are close I will call them. Just sit here and look beautiful honey."

Fifteen minutes later Brooke was going to go search for her bridal party herself when Haley, Rachel, Millie and Peyton rushed inside the gazebo. "Great you're here, let's go get me married before we all get washed out."

Haley couldn't stop staring at the two large silk poppy flowers clipped in Brooke's hair, "I thought you were going to wear a full length illusion veil?"

"I decided this one worked best with my dress." Brooke looked down at her ball gown style white wedding gown with pearl, crystal and mesh encrusted bodice. She had to remind herself to watch where her arms rested or she risked cuts and scratches from the dress's massive amount of exposed metal boning. 'I wanted to design my own dress, mother had talked me out of it.' She frowned, "Grab your flowers ladies, it's time to get hitched."

The girls froze, "But the ceremony isn't supposed to start for another thirty minutes, I thought?" Peyton asked, confusion registering on her face.

"I am trying to beat the rain," Brooke pointed down to her bodice, "I would like to not begin my first day as Brooke Baker as a hot rusted mess."

Before any of them could speak again, Sarah, the wedding planner peaked her head inside, "Come on ladies, the ceremony is starting in less than five minutes."

Haley watched as Millie, Rachel and Peyton walked down the isle before her. Her heart was racing, she wanted to tell Brooke about the fight between Julian and Lucas, the fight she was almost certain had caused Lucas to flee Tree Hill, but she knew now was not the right time, 'When exactly is a good time to tell your best friend that her fiance has a violent side?' She wondered. Sarah motioned for Haley to start her walk and she smiled the biggest smile she could muster without drawing attention to herself. She locked eyes with her husband and knew precisely what he was thinking because she felt it too... Uneasiness. She got to the end of the isle and listened as the string quartet begun playing the _Wedding March_. There was nothing left for her to do without causing a scene, she let out the breath she forgot she was holding and lightly shook her head in Nathan's direction.

* * *

Jake listened as the ceremony proceeded along, he took out his phone and quickly wrote a text that said: _When is the speak now or forever hold your peace part?_ And showed it to Nathan, he shrugged and wrote back: _This isn't a movie man, they don't really do that anymore._ Jake put his phone away and looked at Peyton who was fidgeting, he stared at Haley who also seemed to have trouble being still, but the one that shocked him was Rachel, she was biting her lower lip and appeared to be fighting back tears. Jake didn't know what came over him but he stood up and closed his eyes when he heard the preacher stop the ceremony and a hush fell over everyone in attendance huddled under several massive umbrellas, "I have something I need to say."

"It can wait till after the ceremony young man," The preacher said with a smile. "Now please take your seat."

Jake swallowed hard, "No I'm sorry sir it cannot wait." Jake forced his way over Chase and Nathan and was now standing in the isle. He looked at Peyton and quickly averted her eyes before he lost his nerve to continue, "Brooke honey, you are one of my best friends and I am sorry to do this right now but I can't let you marry Julian. He isn't the man you think he is and I would not be able to live with myself if you married him without knowing the truth."

"Jacob Russell Jagielski you better explain yourself right this minute." Brooke huffed before putting her hands on her hips to keep herself from fainting from the anger that was spreading throughout her body.

"Julian and his Air Force buddies beat Lucas to a bloody pulp last night and threatened him if he didn't leave Tree Hill." Jake said as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see a man in dress blues, he immediately noticed the signet ring, "Here comes one of them now."

Brooke gulped, "That's impossible Julian was at the hotel with Troy and Robbie last night. Plus he never would have done something like that," she turned to Julian, "I told you yesterday about Lucas's heart condition. I told you that any excessive stress on his body could cause another heart attack." She shook off the horror that flooded her mind and watched as Chase, Mouth and Nathan stood up and joined Jake in the isle.

"I suggest you get back to your seat bro," Chase said before pushing his hand into Troy's chest. "You're not so tough when you're the one outnumbered are you."

Nathan took out his phone and found the picture of Lucas's battered face and walked up to the flower covered altar, "Davis I am so sorry. Lucas told me he was going to tell you everything that happened this morning. I still don't know what spooked him and made him leave town."

He handed Brooke the phone and she gasped at the sight of Lucas's perfect face looking so broken staring back at her. She dropped the phone to the ground and brought her shaking hands to her face, "Explain yourself Julian."

Julian's soft expression changed to an angry scowl, "Unbelievable, you're the one that owes ME an explanation, I watched Lucas leave your bedroom last night. What was he doing in your room at 3:00am huh? I don't need to see the pictures of his face," Julian turned to Nathan, "I know what we did to him."

Haley put her hands on Nathan's shoulders to prevent him from lunging at Julian, "Think of your contract."

"Are you the reason Lucas left Tree Hill?" Brooke questioned.

"No," a voice called out from the end of the isle, "That honor belongs to your father."

Brooke saw Lucas and ran to him, she touched his blackened eye and choked back tears, "What are you talking about broody?"

"Your father threatened my mother's business and promised to leak to the press about the real reason I withdrew myself from draft contention." Lucas lowered his head, "I shouldn't have ran, but I got to the airport and realized I couldn't live with myself if I let you go through with this wedding. I love you Brooke and I would rather watch my life crumble around me than see you marry a psychopath."

Brooke turned around, "Daddy is it true? Did you threaten to sink Karen's business and expose Lucas's heart condition?"

Richard Davis stood up from his chair and adjusted his tie, "I did. You deserve a better man than Lucas Scott, a life as a military wife would give your life some much needed structure. I hoped it would open your eyes to charity work and other philanthropic endeavors and cure you of this ridiculous notion that you can be a legitimate fashion designer."

Brooke's eyes welled with tears again, "Designing clothes isn't a hobby Daddy. I am going to be a fashion designer some day. People love my designs, I have had multiple internship offers since returning from Paris." Brooke looked away, "Why isn't that good enough for you?"

"Your mother and I didn't want you to regret your life when you woke up in ten years and you were still living pay check to pay check." He pointed in Lucas's direction, "That one aspires to be a novelist, what kind of life would that provide for my only daughter?"

Brooke heard the thunder roll and crash in front of her and small rain drops begun to fall on her face, "A life full of love should be enough." She reached for Lucas's hand, "I am in love with Lucas, I should have NEVER let this wedding happen in the first place. Julian, even though I feel like I have no idea who you are right now, you deserve someone who loves you and only you. That person isn't me, my heart has belonged to Lucas Scott for the better half of a decade and I would wait a lifetime for him to figure out he loves me back." She felt the hot August rain pelting her face, "I am so sorry everyone." Brooke hiked up her dress and bolted towards the Davis house far in the distance, determined not to look back.

"Brooke," Lucas called out behind her. His heart was racing, 'how do I get her to stop?' he wondered to himself. He had an answer, it was mean, but it would work. "Ahhh," Lucas clutched his chest and collapsed into the damp grass.

Brooke heard Lucas cry out and turned around to see him on the ground, "Oh my Gawd Lucas!" She screamed as she ran back towards him and fell to the floor beside him, "Where is your phone? I need to call 911."

Lucas reached for her wrist, "That isn't necessary pretty girl." Lucas kissed her palm and stood up, "Your concern has healed my wounded heart."

Lucas offered Brooke his hand but she didn't accept it, instead she started slapping him in the chest, "That is not funny Lucas Eugene Scott!"

Lucas pulled her into him and laughed, "I had to get your attention somehow. I am sorry, I promise to never do that again unless I am really having a heart attack." He felt the metal boning from Brooke's dress poking his chest, he pulled back and squinted at Brooke's odd appearance. He laughed and removed the large poppy fascinator that was drooping from the rain, "What on Earth are you wearing?"

Brooke looked down at her dress, "Come on," Brooke put his hand in hers, "Let's go get dried off before I have to face the firing squad."

Lucas stopped moving, "Everyone is already here, let's get married pretty girl." Lucas heard the words come out but he could hardly believe them himself.

Brooke laughed, "You just criticized my dress and my handmade head piece and you think I want to marry you today?" She softly kissed his lips, "I appreciate the gesture though."

"I'm being serious Brooke, how often is that all of the people we care about are in the same place at one time?" Lucas was shocked again by the words that passed his lips, "Marry me pretty girl."

"No," Brooke giggled. "I was supposed to marry someone else today that is just tacky. Plus this," Brooke motioned to her wet mud stained dress and head piece she was still holding, "Is not a good look for a bride's big day. I let Victoria railroad every important decision concerning today, even down to the dress I am wearing." The rain was really starting to come down, "Now can we please go get out of these wet clothes before the metal in my dress acts as a lighting rod and we get electrocuted to death."

Lucas laughed, pulled her into him again and kissed her hard, "We can't have that, I just got you back and I don't think my heart can take losing you again."

Brooke deepened the kiss and when she pulled away she said, "I'm not going anywhere Lucas." She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the Davis family house, "Besides you just asked me to marry you before we even went on our first date, this relationship just got interesting."

"It will be an adventure I wouldn't be happy taking with anyone else." Lucas spun her into him, "I love you Brooke Davis, I am sorry I made you wait so long to hear it."

"I love you too Lucas and you have a lifetime to make it up to me." Brooke turned around and kicked a puddle of muddy rain water at him.

Lucas sucked in a sharp breath and growled, "You're going to pay for that that pretty girl."

Brooke hiked up her dress again and began to run, "You have to catch me first broody."

* * *

So what did you all think? I hope you loved it. Tomorrow I'll be posting the final chapter so keep your eyes peeled.

Show me the love, you know what to do, press the button and review, review, review!

Thanks again for reading!

Krystal


	10. Epilogue

_Chapter 10: Epilogue_

* * *

 ***Two Years Later***

"Mr. Scott?" The hostess said when she walked up to the table.

"Yes," Lucas looked up from his menu.

"There is a woman here to see you." The hostess smiled, "She said you two have a history. Would you like me to bring her back?"

"Please," Lucas smiled and handed her a twenty dollar bill. He stood up and adjusted his shirt and tie. He turned his head when he heard someone whistling behind him.

"Hello handsome," Brooke said as she sauntered over to the table. "Sorry I kept you waiting, I had meetings all day." Brooke took her seat across from Lucas, "So how long do I have to wait before you tell me the big news?"

Lucas pulled an envelope from his inside shirt pocket and handed it to Brooke. "Here pretty girl. Tell me what you think." He laughed as she feverishly grabbed the envelope from his hands and read the contents. He watched her twirl her platinum wedding band as she poured through the letter.

When she finished it she squealed, "Oh my gawd broody you sold your first novel!" She reached across the table and pulled him towards her. She kissed his lips, pulling away a few moments later she sighed happily, "How long have you known about this honestly?"

"I was told this was practically a done deal a few days ago" Lucas took her hand and kissed it, "But I couldn't tell you before I was certain. I cannot handle when I disappoint you."

"You are such a liar" Brooke kinked her eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest, "So how are we celebrating?"

"You just called me a liar and I am still expected to celebrate with you?" Lucas stood up from the table and buttoned his wool blazer, "Have I ever told you that I am the luckiest man alive?"

"Nope," Brooke shook her head with a giggle, "Why are you so lucky?"

"It's simple," Lucas took her hand in his and kissed it, "You agreed to marry me, so now you are stuck with me FOREVER."

"A man I know who is wise beyond his years once told me ending a marriage is just as easy as breaking up with someone… Divorce just takes more paperwork." Brooke hurried out of the restaurant onto the crowded Manhattan streets, she turned and waved to Lucas who was standing just inside the door frame settling his bill.

Lucas remembered when he told Brooke those words a few years ago. 'it seems like a lifetime ago,' Lucas told himself as he joined his wife on the sidewalk, "Hmmmm sounds like a hack to me." Lucas reached for Brooke's hand, "How about a carriage ride through Central Park?"

Brooke gave Lucas a side eyed glance, "Seriously Luke," she scoffed, "That is so touristy, plus it is terribly expensive."

"Then its settled," Lucas put his arm around Brooke and headed towards the park. "Carriage ride it is. Weren't you saying the other night before bed that it's on your must list before we become west coast people."

"You have the memory of an elephant you know that." Brooke giggled again as they picked up the pace, "I did say that, and it would be nice to cross it off the list. I still cannot believe we are moving to Los Angeles in eight weeks."

"I can," Lucas kissed her as they waited for the "walk" sign to flash, "Your design house realized you were amazing and they want you to design your own collection for their west coast offices. They would be foolish not to, your star is on the rise Mrs. Scott."

Brooke smiled at the use of her new name, "I still haven't changed it officially you know. I was waiting to see if we were actually going to have a wedding after we eloped."

"I told you we could do whatever you wanted to," Lucas laughed, "I already have pictures of you in a white dress, what more do I need?"

* * *

 ***Flashback***

"Running from a man with a heart condition is cruel pretty girl. I could have another heart attack and die," Lucas's face was stern, "Would you want my death on your conscience?"

Brooke looked down at her wet and muddy wedding dress, "You didn't have to run after me broody." She removed her ruined heels and sat on the front step of Karen's house. "Much better. It was a great idea coming back here, hopefully this will give my parents some time to cool down."

Lucas looked up into the sky as he heard the thunder crash, "It's going to start pouring soon, we should get inside."

Brooke shook her head, "I want to just sit here a moment." She motioned for Lucas to join her, "I'm glad you came back and I am sorry about my parents."

Lucas sat next to Brooke and shrugged, "Richard and Victoria Davis have never cared for me, so what else is new. I just cannot believe what they said about you and your career." Lucas pulled Brooke into him, "You are worth so much more than just becoming someone's trophy wife. I am happy you know that. You are going to change the world someday Brooke Davis." He kissed her cheek, "I know you have already changed my life for the better. That was why I came back I realized I would give up everything for one chance to change your world as much as you have changed mine."

The thunder struck again and Brooke could see the rain in front of her falling faster and harder than it was a few moments ago, "I want to tell you a story, when we were in high school I was sitting at home one night much like tonight feeling sorry for myself because of a boy. A stupid boy who broke my heart, it seems ridiculous now, but at the time I was devastated." Brooke closed her eyes and smiled at the memory, "Peyton, Haley and Rachel came over to cheer me up and the idea for a clothing line was born. Designing clothes gave my life a purpose and if I ever get an opportunity to start my own company it will be called Clothes Over Bros after the label I created during one of my weakest moments."

Lucas had never heard this story before and felt his blood boil at the thought of someone hurting Brooke, even if it was a lifetime ago, "Who was the boy that broke your heart? Do I know him?"

Brooke laughed uncontrollably, "The BRO is you Lucas Eugene Scott."

"What? How is that possible?" Lucas huffed, "When did I break your heart?"

Brooke laughed again, "I spent over a week designing and creating the perfect dress for our senior prom, I wanted to tell you I had feelings for you that night. I thought since we were going to go as friends what better time was there and you showed up in the limousine with a date."

"Shit," Lucas remembered, "I brought Peyton, I didn't think-" He trailed off, "Brooke I am so sorry."

"You don't need to be, the point of my story wasn't to reprimand you," Brooke pushed wet hair from her face and wiped at her smudged makeup, "This may be reaching but without you I wouldn't be where I am today Luke, making clothes was a hobby, the hurt I felt after your rejection spurred me to follow my dreams and my dreams were to become a top fashion designer. So you want an opportunity to change my life Lucas Scott, I have news for you, you already have."

Lucas took Brooke's face in her hands and kissed her hard, "I love you Brooke and I am never going to break your heart again."

"Oh gag me will you," Nathan said from the walkway. "We knew we would find you here."

Lucas and Brooke pulled apart and smiled at Nathan and Haley huddled under an umbrella, "I have never been the best photographer, but I think I got a few good ones just now."

Brooke stood up and motioned for Nathan and Haley to join them on the porch, "You don't think it's tacky, I'm in a wedding dress on a day I was supposed to marry someone else."

"Naw" Nathan smirked, "Besides I didn't want to say anything before but that dress," Nathan gestured to Brooke's body, "Is terrible. The rain and mud improve it, trust me."

Haley gasped, but Brooke spoke first, "Take it back Royal."

Nathan's face dropped at the use of his detestable middle name, "No. It's awful." Nathan said, backing up towards the patio railing.

"I'll say it again," Brooke pointed, "Take it back Royal!"

Nathan folded his arms across his chest, "Or what."

"Or this!" Brooke ran at Nathan.

"Shit," Nathan hopped the railing and was back in the rain, "Not so brave now huh."

Brooke kinked her eyebrow and picked up her soaked skirt and ran down the steps and chased after Nathan, "Take it back." Nathan yelped as he slid on the mud, but didn't fall, giving Brooke the perfect opportunity to pounce, "Take it back!" She screamed from his back.

Nathan laughed, "Never gonna happen Brooke, that dress is hideous and," Nathan wiggled, "It's stabbing me." Brooke gripped tighter and bit Nathan's ear. Nathan fell to the ground, "Damnit Davis, that really hurt."

"Good," Brooke stood up and pretended to smooth out her dress, "Serves you right." Brooke stomped up the steps and found Lucas and Haley laughing, "What's so funny?"

"I have photographic evidence of the day my brother got his ass beat by my girl." Lucas said, struggling for breath. "This is the best day of my life."

 ***End Flashback***

* * *

"Pretty girl," Lucas said, "Where did you go? I lost you."

Brooke shook her head, "I was just thinking about the the day I almost married the wrong man."

"Ahhh, see I like to remember that day as the day you made Nathan your prison bitch." Lucas smiled and took out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked as they reached the park.

Lucas put his phone back in his breast pocket, "I was just sending Nate a quick message. Are they still going to be in New York in a few weeks?"

"Yes," Brooke grinned at the infinite possibilities of that single text message, "Nathan is playing at The Garden and Haley decided to come up with him. We are having dinner with them after Tuesday nights game."

Lucas spotted a horse drawn carriage with a coachman, "See and you were worried about lines, no one is here."

"It's because the weather turned," Brooke looked towards the heavens, "It looks like snow."

Lucas ignored the snow remark, "Sir we would like to take a ride around the park are you available?"

"Yes sir," The man tipped his hat to Lucas, "Step aboard." After a few minutes of silence the drive spoke again, "So are we celebrating anything this evening?"

"Yes," Brooke smiled, "My husband here just published his first book."

"Congratulations sir," The driver looked back, "And forgive me for saying but you both look too young to be married."

"Thank you," Lucas kissed Brooke's hand, "We've been married for about six months now and some days it's surreal. I have to pinch myself." Brooke rolled her eyes at Lucas and laughed.

"Newlyweds, congratulations again." He put up his hand, "I have been married to my lady Adelaide for almost thirty-five years."

"Wow," Brooke gasped, "What is your secret?"

"Happiness is key," He smiled, "Try not to go to bed angry and remember there are only two people in your marriage. Any children?"

"No, not yet. We are just enjoying being together." Brooke nuzzled into Lucas's chest, "We have talked about it though."

"When you have children, love them, love them with everything you have, but remember to love each other first." The driver patted the horse in front of him, "Children grow up and leave the nest someday, and all you will have left is each other. So learn to love each other now or you won't be able to in the future."

Lucas smiled, "The future. Now there is something I love to envision."

"Is that so," The driver pulled up to his carriage stall and turned around, "Let's hear it."

Brooke's face brightened up, "We will have to be bi-coastal because of our jobs until we have children then we will settle down and raise our family..."

"In Tree Hill," Lucas finished, "That's a small town in North Carolina," Lucas added for the driver's benefit, "How many children did we decide on pretty girl?"

"Three," Brooke laughed, "Two boys and a girl. No nannies, no help, no assistants. I want us to be the ultimate power couple, Naley won't have anything on us."

The driver opened the carriage door, "Well I wish you both good luck." Lucas opened his wallet to pay for the ride, "No, this ride was on me. Congratulations on your book and your marriage. Have a good night, I need to get Bessie here back to the stables before the snow rolls in."

Brooke and Lucas walked briskly to the nearest park exit, "Let's head home pretty girl."

"Sounds like a plan broody," Brooke cinched her jacket tighter. "Do you think he was right?"

"Who was right?" Lucas asked as they crossed the street.

"The carriage driver and his marriage advice," Brooke hurried to keep up with Lucas.

Lucas pulled Brooke into a warm embrace and kissed her nose, "I hope so. If the key to thirty five years of marital bliss is keeping you happy I'm game." He kissed her lips, "I'm in for the long haul, he did miss one important key though."

Brooke pulled back, "Oh really, what is that?"

"An active sex life," Lucas said matter of factually, "That has to be important too."

Brooke slapped his chest and pulled him to the door of their apartment building, "You are such a dweeb."

"That is true, but I am your dweeb Brooke Scott. You are stuck with me for-ever."

Brooke shrugged, "It could be worse. Now let's go home before I change my mind."

 ***~* The End *~***

* * *

So what did you all think? I hope you all loved this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am sorry for the delay in posting this final chapter, I was having an issue with the fanfiction app. Thank you to all of my readers! You guys are amazing! As I mentioned before after I finish Thinking of You I am taking a little brucas break to focus on my other 'ship' stories. If anyone has any story ideas, feel free to forward them to me. One great idea could snap me out of my little brucas funk, so keep the coming. Thank you again for all the love... I would love to see this story hit three digits so if you're reading please take a moment to leave a review and let me know what you thought. :)

-Krystal


End file.
